Vampiros, sirenas y amor ¿Será verdad?
by eliana-cullen-hale
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tres sirenas conocen a tres vampiros? Ella ya saben lo que son, pero ellos no. ¿Podrán estar juntos? Quien sabe y ¿cual sera el secreto que mejor aguardado tiene Esme que por tanto años lo a ocultado?.
1. Todo desde un principio

**_Hola! Aquí va pero este es nuevo y editado y espero que sin errores!! Y he releído la historia y varias tienen razón hare que se entienda y ahora este si es el 1° capi!! Es pero que si les guste _**

**Todo desde un principio POV Renee**

--Hermana por favor no te vayas--dije muy triste ya que una de mi hermana se iba a la superficie terrestre por que decía estar enamora de un vampiro

--por favor Renee tu más que nadie me sabes que no me quiero ir pero estoy enamorada entiende me… ¿sí?-- dijo muy triste ya que victoria y Tatiana se negaban en aceptar que Esme se fuera por amor

--pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar ¿ok?- le dije mientras la deba un fuerte abrazo antes de que se fuera o bueno más bien que se escapara—que lastima que mama allá muerto osino también te fuera ayudado….. Bueno te deseo mucha suerte- dije mientras la abrazaba mucho más fuerte y me despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla entras ella utilizo su don de ser invisible mientras yo me di la vuelta para ir en búsqueda de mi amado esposo Charlie

-amor… ¿en donde estas?-pregunte mientras pasaba todos los pasillos del castillo para ir con el amor de mi vida que estaba acostado y dormido, alce una ceja y me puse las mano en la cintura era hora de despertarlo.

**POV Esme**

Después de despedirme de mi atolondrada hermana, me fui a forks en donde me encontraría con Carlisle. Bueno todavía no estoy embarazada pero saldré embaraza eso lo puedo ver en el futuro. Cuando salgo del agua espero unos minutos para que Carlisle llegara con mi ropa

--amor aquí estoy con tu ropa—dijo Carlisle pero de in mediato me tape mis bubis

-- hay amor no es primera vez que te veo desnuda vamos sostén la ropa si y apúrate antes de que llegue la gente—dijo mientras me sonrojaba y baja la cabeza apenada y él me tendía la ropa—está bien te la dejo al lado tuyo y me doy la vuelta—dejo mi ropa al lado mío y el se dio la vuelta yo rápidamente me cambie para después saltar a su espalda el me agarro los muslo y salió corriendo hacia la casa que ya estaba casi construida

********20 AÑOS DESPUES*******

**POV Bella**

--Bella no nades tan rápido…..no, no Rose no la congeles es tu hermana…. Alice no juegues tanto con el agua nos vas a matar a todos eres todavía muy chiquita espérate 2 o 3 años por amor a dios….¡¡¡Charlie ven acá sabes que tenemos una reunión¡¡¡- gritaba mi madre regañándonos a nosotras y a Charlie

--¡¡¡AMOR YA BAJO ES QUE YA NO ME CABE ESTA CAMISA QUE COMPRAMOS LA ULTIMAS QUE SUBIMOS A LA SUPERFICIE CREEO QUE ESTOY MAS FUERTE QUE LA ULTIMA VEZ!!!—cuando Charlie dijo eso todo el mundo rompió a reir y Rose grito

--¡¡¡TU FUERTE SI NISIQUIERAS PUEDES CON NOSOTRAS PAPÁ LO QUE SI TIENES ES MAMARRO DE LIPA QUE TAMPOCO PUEDES CON ELLA PAPA JAJAJA!!!—dijo mientras soltabas mas carcajadas

--¡¡¡Huy si señorita fuerza súper modelo!!!... mejor vámonos Renee y ¡¡Deja de reírte mujer!!-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y nosotras todavía nos estábamos riendo

**POV Edward**

**--**Edward no corras y no le leas la mente a Emmett en verdad no quiero saber que piensa…..no Emmett no persigas a Edward para ahorcarlo… Jasper deja de controlar las emociones de ellos dos un día de estos vas hacer que se maten…. ¡¡Carlisle apúrate que tenemos que controlar a estos niños para irnos a en contra con mi hermana que ya nos debe de estar esperando!!—gritaba mi mamá mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pos suerte Jasper dejo de manejar nuestras emociones

-amor ya nos podemos ir, Jasper no juegues con las emociones de tus hermanos y Edward deja de leerle la ente a Emmett y tu Emmett no utilices tu don ok que todavía no se ha desarrollado ok-dijo mi padre mientras Emmett se sentaba bravo

-eso no se vale por que a ustedes ya se le desarrollo el don y a mí no, eso no es justo- dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto Jasper y yo nos miramos subimos los hombro y seguimos viendo la televisión

**POV Renee **

Charlie y yo estábamos sentados en un restaurante que Esme nos había dicho para vernos

--amor es bueno volver a ver a tu hermana ya teníamos tiempo que no los vemos hace casi 18 años bueno yo no la he visto pero tu si cuéntame algo de ella--dijo Charlie pero en eso llegaron ellos y se sentaron junto a nosotros

--disculpen la tardanza es que sabes los niños son un desastres—dijo Ese mientras se sentaba junto a Carlisle que le dio la mano a Charlie en y presentándose y a mí me saludo con un beso en el cachete para después sentarse —y bueno Charlie dime que te ha contado Renee de ¿mi?

-bueno en realidad lo único que me ha dicho que te ahora eres vampira, tus ojos son color el…. Bueno una cantidad de cosas pero a la final me dijo que estabas bellísima y creo que se quedo corta esta espectacular, todavía no lo puedo creer lo diferente que estas—dijo mientras la miraba sorprendido por su cambio

--hay gracias por tu halagos Charlie--dijo mientras nos mostraba una perfecta sonrisa

--bueno menos mal que no soy celoso porque si no tendrías que salir corriendo--dijo mientras se ría un poco

--bueno y Renee ¿Qué me cuentas, que has hecho en todos estos 16 años sin vernos?--pregunto Esme mientras me agarraba la mano

--tener par de trillizas, dios hay veces que provoca salir corriendo-dije mientras recordaba a mis tres angelitas endiabladas- ¿y tus hijos como están la última vez que los vi tenían unos 1 o 2 añitos apenas?

-están grandotes salieron mitad vampira y la otra mitad de tritón porque son varones pero nunca le dijimos eso así que le dijimos que eran humanos hasta que cumplieron su 18 años hace poquito que éramos vampiros no le dije que fui una sirena quiero decirlo después es que me da pena sabes no sé como vallan a reaccionar pero prefiero decírselo después—dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

--tranquila hermana—le dije y le apreté un poquito la mano

--bueno basta de cosas triste ¿cuál es el don que las identifican a tus hijas? Y descríbemelas-dijo muy entusiasmada

-bueno pero tú haces lo mismo… ¿ok?—le pregunte mientras le señalaba con el dedo y ella asintió con la cabezo- bueno voy a empezar por Rosalie o Rose para su preferencia, bueno ella es alta para la edad que tiene es muy alta, tiene el pelo amarillo y largo, unos ojos increíbles son azules pero unos azules increíbles es como si fuera hielos hay metidos y tiene sus curvas bien moldeadas y el don que la identifica en el hielo ella puede congelar lo que sea y aparte tiene otro dones que las demás ya tienen bueno tu sabes de eso

bueno la siguiente es Isabella o Bella para su preferencia, ella es como una mescla entre sus hermanas ya te darás cuenta también ella es mediana, de pelo de ella raro porque es chocolates pero también tiene mechones amarillos y otros negros ya vas a saber porque y lo tiene también largo, y sus ojos también son una combinación entre azul y verde el azul es como aire y te hace sentir pacifico pero de pues vine el verde que pareciera que se estuviera derritiendo, ella también tiene sus curvas muy pronunciada pero ella no se da cuenta y el don que la identifica son dos el aire y el fuego

y de ultima esta la bellísima Alice o Ali como te guste ella es todo lo contrario a rose ella es bajita , el pelo de ella es negro y corto , sus ojos son verdad unos verdes pacíficos como el agua , sus curvas también muy pronunciadas, bueno todas tienen curvas moldeadas y pronunciadas son bellísimas si ahorita que todas tienen unos 15 años ya van para 16 la semana que viene 13 de septiembre y el don que ella identifica es el agua—ese se quedo boquiabierta de seguro se podía imaginar a eso angelitos endiablado que estarán haciendo, creo que es no saber

--bueno los míos son….--en eso fue interrumpida por Charlie

--lo siento Esme pero la tendremos que venir a visitar en otro día tenemos que bajar al parecer los tiburones están esparciendo un liquido hay todo raro de un enfermedad y teneos que detenerlos antes de que sea tarde—dijo Charlie muy preocupado yo rápidamente e par de la silla nos despedíos de Esme y Carlisle y nos fuimos directos al mar cuando llegamos todo el mundo estaba metido en su casa avía una sustancia verde rondando por todas parte mira a Charlie y nos fuimos nadando al castillo cundo llegamos Tatiana nos recibió

--Renee hoy tienes que enfrentarte a los tiburones yo dormí a las niñas bueno en verdad le hice lo vida la memoria pero ustedes tienen que ir a hablar con el Rey Tiburón por favor ten mucho cuidado—dijo mientras que me abrazaba muy fuerte y como ella veía el futuro eso no era bueno

--Tati que pasa por que le hiciste eso a las niñas, Tatiana dime la verdad que va a pasar--pero no me respondió solo dijo "_te quiero y nunca lo olvides"_ y con eso se fue a su cuarto a ¿llorar? Me volteo y Charlie quien ya estaba dispuesto para salir nadando me pare junto al nos susurramos _"te amo" _al mismo tiemponos miraos y sonreímos y salimos disparados al Reino del tiburón cuando llegamos nos recibieron agusto nos llevaron con Natalia la Reina tiburón y Daniel el Rey tiburón

-¡bienvenidos sean! Pasen siéntense hay—dijo con su enorme aleta ya arrugada señalando unas sillas

--que quieres Daniel-dijo Charlie mientras se sentaba

--Quiero los otro seis mares antes de morir, como puede ser que ten nada mas uno y soy un tiburón-dijo muy serio

-- pues lo siento pero eso no va a poder ser ye te hemos regalado este y todavía quieres mas, eso no te conviene también te puedo quitar este recuerda que toda tu raza esta expandida por todas mi parte del océano así que dime muy bien que fue la enfermedad que expandiste—pregunto mi esposo bravo

--una enfermedad que no me sirvo para nada pero tendré que acabarlos yo mismo—y con eso ya dicho se lanzo contra Charlie y Natalia contra mí nos empezó a morder pero nosotros somos duros como el mármol lo único que lograron fueron hacerse daño , así que yo decidí acabar con esto y iba a utilizar mi don uno que también puedo causarme hasta la muerte y ahora si entiendo a Tati se estaba despidiendo , yo mira a Charlie quien me leyó el pensamiento y asintió con la cabezo le garre las manos y nos dijimos _"te amo" _por segunda vez en la noche le mande un beso y el a mí , miramos a los tiburones que nos estaban tratando de quitar las pierna sin lograr nada agarre la mano de Charlie y acabe con esto de una vez y puede ver como los tiburones explotando para voltearme hacia Charlie y el después exploto y después sentí como una bomba a punto de explotar y ahí fue cuando me vino el dolor y ya no va nada y un fuerte dolor en mi estomago para después no sentir nada

**POV Esme **

Cuando se fueron sentí un leve pinchazo en mi ya muerto corazón me volteo hacia Carlisle a decirle pero en eso veo todo negro y puede ver a mi hermana abrazándome y diciéndome "_te quiero nunca lo olvides lamento que sepas que atreves de mi espirito que he muerto pero quiero que seas feliz y no te amargues la vida por tu atolondrada hermana te quiero y ya sabes nunca lo olvides"_ con eso dicho me dio un abrazo y se fue con Charlie a una gran luz y desaparecieron en ella cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi casa junto Carlisle y mis hijo que estaban preocupados

-¡¡¡Carlisle!!! ¡¡¡Renee murió!!-y con eso dicho Carlisle me abrazo y yo me agarre de su camisa fuertemente y puede sentir la ola de tranquilidad que mandaba Jasper—gracias Jasper pero no es mejor que vayan a sus cuartos apenas tienen una semana de ser vampiros y los veos cansado déjenme a solas con su padre—y mis hijos subieron cada quien a su cuarto y yo me garre de Carlisle y le me consolaba hasta que ya mi garganta no podía más sabía que era una vampiresa pero no ,no podía y así duramos por muchos días mas


	2. Todo desde un principio II

**Todo desde un principio II **

**POV Tatiana **

Cuando Renee subió a la superficie, busque a las niñas para jugar

-amores…. ¿En donde están?—dije mientras las buscaba y ellas de inmediato aparecieron al frente de mi todas despelucadas y con la ropa de Renee, que le quedaba grande, cuando las vi n aguante y me eche a reír

-tía por que se ríe acaso no nos vemos bonitas—dijo Alice mientras simulaba ser muy grande

-amor ustedes apenan tiene 15 años, ya la semana que viene van para los 16, espérense 2 años más y podrán salir a la superficie a comprar lo que quiera—dije mientras las abrasaba-que les parece si jugamos con los delfines—dije mientras abrazaba a Bella

-está bien tía espéranos para podernos cambiar—dijo Bella mientras agarraba a sus hermanas para ir a sus habitaciones y cambiarse, mientras yo iba hacia los guardias

-Sebastián y Erik, vamos a ver los delfines, las princesas y yo, ¿tú crees que eso sea posible?—les pregunte

-disculpe su alteza, pero creo que no—dijo Sebastián muy preocupada

-¿por qué? ¿Qué paso?—les pregunte yo también preocupada

-al parecer los tiburones lanzaron una enfermedad, y no sabemos si es peligrosa—dijo a hora Erik

-déjenme y se lo comunico a Charlie—rápidamente busque en mi mente la de Charlie y las conseguí rápido —Charlie malas noticias al parecer el Rey tiburón lanzo una especie de enfermedad pero por lo que he has dicho, no es peligro pero es mejor que aclares las cosas con el Rey y la Reina- le mande ya preocupada, pero en eso llego otras de mi visiones eran Charlie y Renee mirándose a los ojos susurrándose _"te amo"_ para después explotar ir explotando primero el Rey, después la Reina , después Charlie y de ultimo Renee. Cuando se acabo la visión me puse de un triste, se iba mi hermana, mi hermana preferida, porque Victoria siempre está viajando por todos los mares, pero bueno, lo malo es que no podía cambiar nada, eso me ponía más triste, en eso salieron las niñas echas carcajadas por algo que hizo Rose, cuando me vieron así, se dejaron de reír y salieron a abrazarme

-¿tía que pasó?—pregunto Rose

-chicas no podemos salir—les dije muy triste

-¿tía esta triste por eso?.. tranquila nosotras veremos que hacemos—me dijo Alice

-chicas… espero que me perdonen alguna vez por lo que voy a hacer—ellas se miraron extrañas y utilice mi don de olvidar la memoria ellas de inmediato se desmallaron, las recosté en su cama y me fue a la entrada a esperar a mi hermana, cuando llego yo la recibí y lo primero que le dije fue:

-Renee hoy tienes que enfrentarte a los tiburones yo dormí a las niñas bueno en verdad le hice olvidar la memoria pero ustedes tienen que ir a hablar con el Rey Tiburón por favor ten mucho cuidado—le dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

-Tati que pasa por que le hiciste eso a las niñas, Tatiana dime la verdad que va a pasar—me dijo, pero no le respondí solo le dije "_te quiero y nunca lo olvides"_ y con eso me fui a mi cuarto a llorar ya que se ría la última vez que la vería. Cuando se fue, fui al cuarto de las niñas, quienes estaban durmiendo. Después baje y entro unos de los guardias nadando tan rápido como pudo hacia mi

-señorita Tatiana su hermana Renee y el Rey Charlie murieron junto con los Rey y Reina tiburón-- y con eso rompí en llanto aunque mis lagrimas no se veían, estaba destrozada y de repente vi como todo se volvía negro y en medio de toda esa oscuridad apareció mi hermana

-Tati, quiero que sepas que te quiero y bueno creo que ya sabias que iba a morir, pero por favor cuida a mis hijas déjalas subir a los 19 años, pero ellas van a crecer hasta los 17 ok, te quiero y diles que more por una enfermedad que la expulsamos pero a nosotros nos ataco muy fuerte ok, hermana te quiero y te dejo a esos 3 angelitos endiablado—con eso ya dicho me dio un beso en la frente y abrí mis ojos, cuando los abro me encuentro con Victoria

-¡Tati! ¿Qué paso?- me pegunto mientras me ayudaba a pararme

-nada-le dije mientras me disponía a irme

-ella también te desmayo para despedirse verdad—fue más un afirmación que una pregunta y yo me quede halada y asentí con las cabeza mientras empezaba a temblar también, y ella me abrazo

*****3 años después*****

-¿Tati ya podemos subir a la superficie?—me pregunto una muy entusiasmada Alice

-si cariño—le dije mientras le daba un gran a brazo—pero prométanme que van a venir a visitarme, mira que sin ustedes esta Reina no sabe nada—les dije mientras ellas asentían con la cabeza y se despedían con la mano

**POV Alice**

Cuando salimos bella utilizo uno de sus dones para hacer aparecer las ropas ya que salimos desnudas, era la primera vez que salimos creo, porque nunca me llegue a acordar mi infancia yo me acuerdo desde un día que me desperté en un cuarto con mis hermanas todas nos miramos sorprendida ya que nosotras no nos reconocíamos casi y en eso llego mi tía Tati para decirnos quienes éramos, que somos y que mis padres habían muerto por una enfermedad y que nosotras logramos sobre vivir y después nosotras nos hicimos las mejores hermanas , todas apasionadas por la moda… bueno no tanto Bella pero si se entusiasma que por fin podamos comprar ropa de aquí arriba, de la tierra , así que nos puso a todas unos chores hasta el muslo con camisas medias larga de diferentes colores a cada una, con unas votas

-bueno Bella espero que esa sea la moda d que hay aquí arriba—le dijo Rose amenazándola

-Rose espérate y reviso—le dije mientras me concentraba para ver el futuro y si Bella nos avía puesto a la moda—te felicito Bella diste en el punto—le dije mientras me lanzaba en sima de ella para abrazarla

-gracias Ali, mucho cariño por hoy—me dijo mientras trataba de separarse de mí y yo pose mi cara como si estuviera triste—está bien dame otro abrazo—me dijo y yo me lance sobre ella súper feliz

-aja Alice ¿En dónde nos vamos a quedar?—pregunto Rose

-bueno ahorita vamos a conocer a una muchacha llamada Irina Denali, al parecer estamos en Alaska y en 3..2..1..—en eso apareció Irina

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?—nos pregunto con una mirada aterradora

-nosotras somos sirenas pero nada más te lo vamos a decir a ti, yo soy Alice y ellas son Bella y Rose mi hermanas, yo se que contigo nos vamos a llevar bien pero con tu hermana no-dije todo tabn rápido

-Ho claro y como yo se que son sirenas—nos pregunto

-Ho claro—y me lancé al agua y salió mi reluciente cola—taran.

-está bien vengan con migo- y nos fuimos con ella a una bella casa y hay nos quedamos por un gran tiempo

**POV Bella**

*****10 años después de conocer a los Denali *****

-Tanya, quiero que sepas que me voy, por favor se lo dices a Irina—le dije muy tranquila

-¡Ho! que mal Bella para donde—dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

-a una parte, con tal, al estar lejos de ti soy feliz—dije ya brava mientras me daba media vuelta y garraba mi bolso, ya mis hermanas estaban abajo esperando me--chicas vamos—dije mientras nos garramos las manos y salimos corriendo a una velocidad tan igual o hasta más rápida que un vampiro, decidimos ir a pie ya que habíamos enviado los autos antes. Cuando llegamos a forks seguimos corriendo hasta nuestra casa que era bellísima en verdad **(en mi perfil pueden ver TODAS las fotos)** —chicas creo que hicieron un buen trabajo—las felicites mientras la abrazaba

-gracias Bella, creo que es la única casa en estos 5 o mas años que te ha gustado—dijo Alice saltando, Rose y yo nos miramos y nos dimos una sonrisa—bueno ya es hora de abrir nuestra nueva casa, ya estaba harta de convivir con Tanya, creo que es la peor de la Deneli, no, no creo, es la peor de las Deneli, bueno eso que importa—dijo Alice mientras abría la casa **(como la dije las foto en mi perfil, hay están todas) **

-wau… que casa, le quedo bellísima—les dije mientras veía los muebles que eran verde, para después ir a un pasillo, que nos dirigía a la casina que era de blanco y rojo, después subí las escaleras en forma de caracol, que daba haya un pasillo, de un lado habían 3 puertas y del otro habían paredes de vidrio **(o ventanales, como prefieran) ** y en medio de ella había una puerta de vidrio que daba hacia el balcón , entre hay y pude ver una mesa de vidrio en conjunto a con sillas blancas, al lado de ella avían 2 puertas corredizas que nos guiaban a un jacuzzi. Salí del balcón para enfrentarme con 3 puertas, Alice quien estaba en la última y Rose que estaba en la primera, las dos estaban agarrando la manilla de la puerta, yo garre la puerta de medio y la abrí, ella hicieron lo mismo con las suya, yo entre a mi cuarto y estaba decorado de un bello blanco con azul y toques marrones y en eso salió Alice

-chicas creo que no nos trajimos nuestra comida—dijo Alice emocionada

-Alice, no te parece que es mejor que conozcamos a nuestros vecinos- le reproche yo

-está bien pero son vampiros y sus padres no están—me dijo en forma de excusa

-anda vamos—le rogué yo

-está bien pero vamos caminando, ellos no saben que somos sirenas y que no existen, es mejor presentarnos y no decir nuestra especie—nos dijo Alice en forma de advertencia

-sí, sí, vamos—le dije mientras la arrastraba hacia la entrada y salíamos caminando hacia lo vecinos que, estaban haciendo un mal intento de baseball

-hay espacio para 3 jugadores más—le pregunto Alice y ellos se voltearon rápidamente, habían 2 vampiros y un vampiros, lo podía oler, eso es increíble como nuestro olfato es mejor aquí arriba que abajo en el mas, bueno relativamente no reparábamos, pero bueno todos eran hombres todos eran extremada mente pálidos

-hola ustedes son las vecinas, yo soy Emmett, Emmett Cullen—dijo uno que era alto y tan musculoso que podría parece un levantador de pesas, su pelo era oscuro y rizado y tenía sus ojos de un color miel- bueno si que dices tú Jasper-le pregunto a uno que también era es alto, con cabello color miel, musculoso, tenía los ojos dorados y una cicatriz n el cuello en forma de media luna

-Ho claro que sí, yo me llamo Jasper, Jasper Cullen—dijo mientras se paraba al lado de su hermano y en eso salió uno de piel es blanca como el mármol. El pelo, despeinado de color del pelo de un impresionante cobrizo los ojos de un color tan claro y brillante como el topacio cuando no tiene sed. Su cuerpo es esbelto, alto, de un 1'85 m aproximadamente, fuerte y musculoso, tiene sus pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta y unos labios redondeados de un color bellísimos el salió y se paso al frente de la puerta impresionado de vernos bajo corriendo le dijo algo a sus hermanos que cualquier humano no podría en tender porque lo dijo tan rápido y bajo _"quienes son"_

-bueno yo soy Isabella Hale, pero me puedes decir Bella- le dije estirando mi mando y él la toma y su piel se sentía tibia y suave y me miro con los ojos como plato y después dijo

-Edward, Edward Cullen—y soltó mi mano y se paro con junto con sus hermanos

-bueno falto yo por presentarme, yo soy Rosalía Hale pero me pueden decir Rose-dijo ella y todos asintieron con la cabeza

-bueno, vamos a jugar-dijo Alice

-que les parece si primero nos conocemos-dijo Emmett mientras se sobaba la nunca como si estuviera apenado

-Em.… claro… y tranquilos nosotros sabemos lo que son, son unos vampiros—dijo Alice y se sentó ellos se quedaron sorprendidos

-pero ¿Cómo saben?—pregunto Jasper asustado

-bueno nosotras vivíamos con los Denali—dijo Rose muy tranquila

-pero ¿como las conocieron?—pregunto Emmett

-bueno es una historia larga—dije yo para después contráesela. Cuando se la terminamos de contar, ellos empezaron a contarnos toda su vida ellos eran 3 hermanos, su mama los tuve cuando era humana y Carlisle también pero en un día Carlisle le atacaron un grupo de vampiros y no vio a su madre por 3 años cuando se consiguieron fue en un día que él estaba cazando animales porque para ellos comer animales es una clase de dieta, y su madres estaba caminando por el bosque y ahí fue cuando ellos se encontraron y ella le conto que cuando se fue había quedado embarazada de él y cuando ellos nacieron él la convertirla a petición de su madre y mas a delante cuando ellos cumplieron sus 18 años ellos también fueron convertidos y nos cuentan que una semana después su madre tenía una reunión con una hermana cuando llego se desmayo y desde ese día a estado triste se han mudado varias veces y aquí han llegado hace un año y que ellos están metidos en un el instituto de Forks y nosotras le dijimos que también no metimos hay y que empezaríamos mañana y seguimos hablando hasta que nos dio sueño y nos fuimos a la casa


	3. Primer dia de clases

**Primer día de clase POV Bella**

Cuando me desperté por la mañana, me fui al baño me bañe con agua tibia, cuando salí con mi toalla en vuelta, para irme a el enorme closet, gracias a Alice, cuando lo abrí era el closet más grande que nunca me pude a ver visto, el closet tenia de todas las marca de diseñador y talla de nosotras y eso entro Rose de la puerta que estaba al lado mío al igual que yo envuelta en una toalla, salió Alice con una enorme sonrisa

-es pero que les allá gustado el nuevo closet—dijo eso mientras iba a puras camisas de su taya y de todos colores, Rose y yo nos miramos y fuimos hacia la ropa de nuestra taya, yo agarre una camisa larga que me llegaba como hasta el muslo, junto con unos leguis que asían juegos con las zapatillas y un suéter que me llagaba un poquito mas abajo que la camisa que eran de color azul rey, y me deje el pelo suelto me eche un poquito de pintura **(en mi perfil sale la foto)**. Cuando estuve lista baje a comer pescado, pero cuando voy entrando a la cocina encuentro a Alice y Rose un poquito bravas

-Bella creo que ayer estuvimos muy entretenidas y se nos olvido busca los pescados—dijo Rose muy brava ya que teníamos ya 1 semana de no haber comido, nosotras las sirenas comemos cada 1 semana ha beses duramos menos depende en la situación en que estemos pero si no comíamos nos daba mucho cansancio y muchas ganas de dormir, nos poníamos mas pálidas mucho más que un vampiro ya que nosotras somos igual de pálidas que ellos y muy fría, nosotras a diferencia de los vampiros, es que tenemos los ojos de un color, nos late el corazón, tenemos sangre, una sangre que es muy dulce, pero del resto somos muy parecidos, bellos y perfectos, como ellos, tenemos la misma súper fuerza, pero corremos más rápido que ellos y tenemos mejor olfato y audio que ellos.

-pero tranquilas chicas que hoy en el almuerzo van a servir pescado—dijo Alice sonriendo y saltando en su asiento en eso tocan la puerta y ella separo de inmediato a abrió la puerta y en eso aparecieron los 3 chicos bien vestidos

-Em.… bueno nos preguntábamos si querían ir con nosotros al instituto ya que no conocen estos lares—pregunto Emmett muy sonriente

-¡claro que sí!... deja y busco a mis hermanas—y con eso Alice nos fue a buscar

-si Alice no lo tienes que decir vamos Rose—dije mientras me paraba de mi aciemo y agarraba a Rose del brazo

-¡pero yo quería ir en mi auto!—dijo Rose mientras hacia un puchero mientras llegábamos a la sala

-bueno para eso no hay problema, que les parece si vamos todos en el tuyo—dijo la estruendosa voz de Emmett

-no cabemos, ¿Qué les parece si los seguimos— pregunto Rose

-Ho… ¡claro que si bueno móntense en su carro!—dijo Emmett mientras se subía a un volvo plateado—hey pero rápido que al perfectísimo Edward no le gusta llegar tarde—dijo mientras baja la ventana de la puerta detrás del conductor, nosotras buscamos nuestros bolsos que Alice los había preparado antes de que viniéramos y todos con binaban con nuestra ropa nos acercamos al BMW descapotable de Rose y pudimos escuchas un silbido que provenía del volvo plateado y pudimos saber que era de Emmett por que tenia la boca desencajada

-bueno chicos nos vamos—dijo Rose con voz de superioridad y arrancaba, unos poco minutos después apareció el volvo

-no que la íbamos a guiar—pregunto Jasper que estaba sentado en el copiloto y Edward manejando

-bueno nos va a pasa por una pequeña competencia o si-pregunto Rose mientras aceleraba y pudimos escuchar como Edward decía

-chicos si ellas quieren competencia pues aquí vamos—dijo mientras el también aceleraba a toda marca y nosotras, bueno Rose esquivaba rápidamente todos los arboles hasta que llegamos a la autopista que nos guiaba a el instituto y Rose le cedió el paso a Edward que cuando habíamos llegado soltó una gran maldición y sus hermanos y nosotras nos reímos también cuando llegamos nos paramos al lado de ellos, al parecer tenían puestos fijos por que nadie se estacionaba hay y pasaban varios carros por el frente y ni siquiera los miraba así que decidí leerles la mente y cuando ellos entraron todo el mundo empezó a pensar _"Ho los Cullen esos estúpidos que se creen los lideres…¡ju! Ojala algún día alguien los ponga en su puesto" _ pensaron varios muchachos y las muchachas _"hay llegaron los más bellos huy yo quiero estar en la puerta cuando llegue" _y con eso se hizo un pequeño círculos de puras mujeres, cuando entramos nosotras todo el mundo se quedo boquiabierta y pensaban _"serán primas de los Cullen bueno me hare a amiga e una de ellas para que me ayuden" o "más vale que sean amigas o primas o lo que sea peo que no sean sus novia aunque vienen en carros difieren eso quiere decir algo"_ pensaban muchas de las mujeres otras ni nos paraba pero con los hombre es mejor de dejar de leerles la mente cuando ellos se pararon nosotras nos paramos al lado de ellos y nos bajamos del carro

-bueno Jasper creo que me debes veinte mil dólares—dijo Emmett mientras estira la mano para que Jasper le pagara y de sus bolsillos los saco

-bueno vamos a ver sus horarios—dijo Jasper mientras le agarraba la mano a Alice y en eso interrumpí en su mente ya que nosotras podíamos leer la mente y también comunicarnos por ella y le dije

-Alice ¿cómo vamos a aquedar?— le pregunte y ella rápidamente dejo de ver a Jaspe y me miro a mi ya que ella veía el futo y también podía manejarlo a su antojo, ósea cambiar las cosas ella metida en el futuro

-bueno al principió íbamos a tocar todas deparadas ero después lo arreglé para quedáramos los 6 juntos-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-bueno que les parece si entramos—dijo Edward detrás de mi **(bueno ya que esta es editada decidí que Edward no le podía leer la mente oki ha y también hay nuevos poderes)** algo frustrado

**-**claro-dije mientras le agarraba la mano e íbamos hacia la Señora Clara, ella nos iba a dar nuestros horarios y los demás iban detrás de nosotros cuando pasamos por la entrada todo el mundo se nos quedo mirando las nuestras manos unidas, nosotros no le paramos y nos fuimos hacia la Señora Clara

-buenos día señora—le dije y puede escuchas que Emmett se reía solo y Edward también así que mire a mis hermanas y subieron los hombros cuando me concentro en la mente de Emmett el había pensado _"como me gustaría decirle Señora Clara de huevos jajaja"_ y cuando me salgo, miro a mis hermana y no puede por lo menos sonreír ellas hicieron lo mismo

-bueno estos son sus horarios--dijo mientras nos lo entregaba uno a cada uno

-vamos a ver en que coincidimos—pregunto Alice mientras me guiñaba el ojo y los tres enseñamos nuestros horarios y coincidíamos en todo

-que bueno nos la podemos pasar junto—dijo ella mientras le agarraba el brazo a Jasper, Rose hacia lo mismo y Edward y yo seguíamos agarrado de las manos y caminamos detrás de ellos

-y bueno cuéntame algo de tu infancia—dijo Edward muy serio

-bueno, no tengo mucho que contarte, cuando mis hermanas y yo teníamos como 15 años, nos ocurrió un accidente y en ese accidente quedamos en coma una 1 semana y cuando nos despertemos nos recordábamos nada más nos reconocíamos a nosotras, después que nos desertamos nos en vieron a un orfanatorio un día nos escapamos y nos encontramos y bueno lo siguiente es la historia que te contamos a noche—dije obviamente mintiendo pero lo de olvidar la memoria no era mentira

-huy que mal cuanto lo siento—dijo el muy apenada cuando entramos al salón no había casi nadie era todavía muy temprano— ¿me puedo sentar contigo?—me pregunto ya que todas la meses eran para 2 personas

-claro que si—le dije rápidamente y él se sentó junto a mi

-y dime ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?—me pregunto él

-el verde y ¿a ti?—le pregunte yo

-el azul rey-- dijo mirando mi suéter

-y ¿cuándo vamos a conocer a tu mamá?—le pregunte yo

-en un día de estos, te he dicho que te vez bonita hoy—me dijo y pude sentir como mis mejillas se ponían calientes y rojas

-gracias tu también te ves bonito—dije, y la verdad es que no mentía tenía una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo junto con un suéter negro, un pantalón negro y su cabellos despeinados como siempre en eso llego el profesor pero nos seguimos mirando por un rato el me sonrió y le respondí para después abrir nuestros libros de matemáticas lo que más odiaba menos mal que ya había pasado la segundaria como 2 veces estere la 3 vez ya me había acostumbrado. Después de la clase de matemática nos fuimos a la clase de ingles que paso igual de lenta y fastidiosa que todas las demás clases hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, ellos no agarraron prácticamente nada pero nosotras agárranos 2 ruedas de pescado cada una nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de una ventanas

-bueno chicas quieren ver algo gracioso—dijo Emmett muy animado

-¡claro!—respondimos las tres

-miren hacia ese chico que esta hay sentado de pelo amarillo y ojos azules-nosotras nos volteamos a la dirección de sus mano y lo conseguimos sentado junto con varios muchachos, y vimos como él se llevo un vaso de jugo a la boca pero al parecer el vaso se le resbalo y todo el jugo se lo echo en la cara y la ropa, sinceramente el vaso pereció como si se lo fueran empujado, y me eche a reí cuando vi toda su cara y su ropa manchada de marrón por el Nestlé—les gusto lo que hice— dijo Emmett muy emocionado

-¿Qué? ¿Tú lo hiciste?-le pregunto Rose

-¡sip!—dijo muy orgulloso ara después explicar—yo puedo manejar los objetos—dijo mientras nos mostraba una gran sonrisa

-bueno vamos a terminar de comer—dijo Alice mientras veía las 2 redas de pescado como si fuera un tesoro, después de comer nos fuimos todos juntos hacia la clase de biología, y nos sentamos como en todas las clases, Edward y yo, Alice y Jasper, y Rose y Emmett, esperamos un rato para que se llenara el salón y mientras tanto yo hablaba con Edward

-¿y hoy van a jugar a mi casa baseball?—me pegunto Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Ho…. Si creo que si—le dije, peo de inmediato me metí en la mente de Alice para ver si, si íbamos

-Ali vamos a ir a jugar esta noche a la casa de los chicos hoy-le pregunte rápidamente mientras miraba Edward que parecía hipnotizado

-no… lo siento vamos al mar al parece nuestra tía nos quiere contar algo—dije algo preocupada – hablemos después, estoy hablando de algo interesante con Jasper—y con eso me salí de su mente y entro la directora

-buenos días alumnos lamento decirles que el profesor Banner no vino hoy así que tienen la hora libre—con eso dicho salió del salón y todos gritaron y salieron del salón, yo salí agarrada de la mano de Edward

-Edward déjame aclarar algo con Alice y Rose—le dije mientras le soltaba la mano y cuando me separe de el sentí un leve vacio pero no le peste mucha atención-Ali y Rose vengan acá—y las dos se separaron de su acompañante

-Bella tenemos que ir al mar nuestra tía nos tiene algo que decir y aparte hoy es luna llena hoy nos vamos a poner más jóvenes, creo que no vamos a pode ir ya yo le dije a Jasper díganselo a los chicos —dijo Alice muy bajito no quería que ellos escucharan

-pero por que hoy y no nos vemos con ella mañana—dijo Rose

-lo siento chicas pero en verdad es muy importante—dijo Alice abriendo los ojos

-está bien, vamos Rose demás mañana lo vamos a ver todo el día y vamos a jugar mañana… ¿verdad?—le pregunte a Alice mirándola y ella asintió

-hay chicas no sé por qué tanto empeño en pasar todo el tiempo con ellos apenas lo conocimos ayer—dijo Alice mientras subió sus hombros

-hay no digas, que tu pareces como si de Jaspe tu vida dependiera—y Alice se sonrojo

-y tu también con Emmett—le respondió y yo me eche a reír y las dos me miraron y subieron las cejas—y tu Edward ¡he! Tú crees que no me he dado cuenta pero ¡sí!—dijo casi gritando el si

-ok ya dejemos de hablar y vamos con los chicos—dijo Rose y cada quien se fue con su "compañero" pero cuando nos damos la vuelta un par de muchachas los estaban acariciando y dando le la tarjeta con su número de teléfono yo creo que no creí a ver visto a Alice y Rose, tan rojas y me acerco a Edward el me pedía con la mirada que lo ayudara y así lo hice me puse en medio de la muchacha y el, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

-amor… ¿Quién es ellas?-- le dije mirando para la muchacha que al parecer estaba brava

-nadien… amor una… una niñita que me vino a fastidiar—dijo el tartamudeando y la niñata abrió la boca se puso s mano en la boca y dijo

-estúpido—dio un pisotón y se fue, yo me di la vuelta a ver a Edward que me estaba mirando directo a los ojos nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que sonó la campana y yo quite mis brazos a penada cuando me dio la vuelta Alice y Rose estaban en lo mismo, Edward y yo nos miramos alzamos las cejas y sonreímos para después hacer que tosíamos, ellos de inmediato se separaron y mis hermanas estaban rojas como un tomate

-chicas vamos a Educación física—le dije mientras las agarraba por los brazo y la llevaba los vestidores para cambiarnos, por ciertos los uniformes de educación física no eran tan feos eran unos chores azules hasta el muslo junto con una camisa blanca con rayitas azules manga corta y es pegada al cuerpo en verdad me veía muy bonita y mis hermanas también. Cuando salimos y vimos a los chicos nos quedamos boquiabiertas, los chicos estaban bellísimos los chores le quedaban un poquito suelto y la camisa le queda pegada y se podían ver sus cuadritos a todos, nos acercamos a ellos y en eso llego el profesor

-buenos tardes alumnos, hoy vamos hacer un deporte entretenido—dijo mientras se rascaba en medio de las cejas—y es en grupo, así que busquen parejas… ¡¡¡PIIIII!!!!!—dijo mientras sonaba el pito, en eso siento que me tocan el hombro, cuando me doy media vuelta

-¿quieres ser mi compañera?—me pregunto Edward muy apenado

-¡claro!—le dije mas emocionada de lo debía y él se rio

-ahora hagan una fila aquí—y nosotros 6 fuimos los primeros en pararnos en la raya de a dos persona que el entrenador había puesto y después se fueron poniendo las demás personas, el profesor salió por unas puerta que nos guiaban a una cancha abierta con cuatros rayas y era como una clase de circulo— bueno alumnos hoy van hacer competencia, ok van hacer 10 vueltas y el primeo que llegue en esas 10 vueltas la próxima clase no va hacer nada, ¡ok!—y todo el mundo asintió—primero ustedes dos, que son los primeros en la fila—dijo señalándonos a Edward y a mí y nosotros asentimos y nos paramos uno al lado del otro nos miramos y nos susurramos _"surte"_ y en eso sonó el ¡¡¡¡PIIIIIII!!!! Y salimos corriendo, el se me adelantaba y yo después a él, y así íbamos hasta que en la final yo le llegue a él y pasamos las 10 vueltas al mismo tiempo y el profesor lo declaro como empate y los dos nos sonreímos nos felicitamos, después pasaron las demás parejas pero la mas graciosa fue unos tal Mike y Jessica que eran los últimos esto paso así:

-bueno, ustedes que son los últimos háganlo rápido ya va hacer la hora de salida, ok así que ¡¡¡PPPIII!!!—y salieron corriendo Jessica corría raro en unas de sus vueltas le guiño el ojos a los chicos e hizo como si estuviera en una pasarela nosotras los abrazamos, pero ya a la última vuelta le gritaba al muchacho que se la echo la bebida enzima ya me o ya cuenta que se llama Mike, y no pude evitar reír y Edward alzo la ceja pero no me paro y Jessica gritaba y corría horrible pareciera que tuviera un problema muy severo en la columna

-¡¡¡¡MIKE ESPEAME!!!! ¡¡¡YO MAÑANA NO QUIERO HACER NADA!!! ¡¡¡MIKE POR FAVOR!!! ¡¡¡ ANDA, ES MAS TE DOY UNA SOPRESITA ESTA NOCHE!!!—y con eso logro convencer al chico pero sinceramente no quera ver así que me fui a cambiar junto con las chicas, cuando salimos fui directo hacia Edward que ya estaba cambiado

-Am… Edward, creo que hoy no podre ir a tu casa—le dije muy triste

-¿Por qué?—pregunto también triste

-bueno tenemos que ir a visitar a una tía, en serio mejor mañana jugamos si, además voy a poder conocer a tu madre—le dije entusiasmada

-Em.… no, ella salió de viaje regresa en un mes más o menos—dijo mucho más triste—mi papa la trata de distraer, con la muerte de su hermana sufrió mucho, y siempre a esperado a unas muchachas—dijo mientras se acordaba de su madre—bueno será para dentro de un mes que la conozca y que mañana vamos a jugar ok—me dijo señalándome el dedo y rosándolo con mi nariz y después sonrió—bueno mañana nos vemos, chao—se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo para después montase en su carro junto con sus hermanos a toda velocidad nosotros suspiramos, nos montamos en el carro y salimos para la casa.


	4. Secretos y metiendo se a oscuras

**Secretos y metiendo se a oscuras POV Bella **

Cuando llegamos a la casa seguimos de largo hacia el lago que nos lanzamos, pasaron varios minutos y nos salió la cola del color de nuestros ojos, el de Rosalie era azul, el de Alice era verde brillante y la mía era azul con partes verdes. Cuando ya teníamos nuestras colas, salimos disparadas hacia el océano, que quedaba a pocos minutos, cuando llegamos no tardamos de ver el palacio. Y ahí estaba nuestra mejor tía porque victoria sinceramente no nos caía a ninguna, siempre era tan antipática y alejada hacia nosotras, bueno cuando llegamos mi tía nos esperaba en la entrada con los brazos abiertos, las tres la abrazamos y ella nos hizo entrar a los grades roca en forma de mueble con arena por encima para que fuera más cómodo y no nos molestara

-bueno tía… ¿Qué nos tiene que contar? – le pregunte hiendo directamente al grano

-ok chicas quiero que sepan algo—y todas asentimos—bueno se trata de que cuando su madre, Victoria y yo éramos muy pequeñas un día nuestra madre le tocaron la puerta y hay había un bebe y nuestra madre que quería tener otro pero para ese entonces nuestro padre no quería y no lo aceptaba y ella todavía seguía triste, pero en ese día al ver a la bebe mitad pez, mitad humana, ella creció con nosotras diciéndole que era nuestra hermana Renee que cuando la encontraron era la más chiquita, nuestra madre le decía que era su melliza, hasta un día que ella se decidió ir con un vampiro y ahí fue cuando le contamos todo y ella no lo aceptada se alejo de toda nosotras acepto de mi, nuestra madre que ya había muerto, menos lo creí solo le seguía hablando a su hermana hasta que le dio la enfermedad y murió y mas nunca supimos de nuestra casi hermana—dijo triste y nosotras estábamos en shock—y lo bueno es que encontré a mi príncipe, a mi Rey, el se llama Ángel, en serio el nombre le queda a la perfección es bello como un ángel como su nombre, esperen un momento—y llego del brazo con un tipo buenísimo, tenia cuadritos en su abdomen, su cola era naranja, sus ojos eran marrones, pero unos marrones que pareciera que te fuera a quemar, con su pelo amarillo y piel blanca, si era bonito, pero no tan bonito como Edward…¡¡Esperen!!, que hago comparándolo con Edward, meneé mi cabeza y mira a mi tía que se veía feliz , nosotras tres nos miramos con una sonrisa, nuestra tía al fin estaba feliz, con toda la extensión de la palabra

-Em.… tía mejor nos vamos acuérdese que hoy hay luna nueva y hoy creo que obtendremos más poderes—dijo Alice mientras se paraba del mueble y se iba para las grandes puertas y Salí nosotras dos también nos despedimos de mi tía pero estaba más entretenida con cierta persona y nos fuimos a la superficie y de ahí salió la gran luna y nosotras subimos en una especie de ola y después de varios minutos, nos veíamos más joven como se tuviéramos otra vez 15 años y sentí como varios poderes nuevos se me iba metiendo al cuerpo lenta y dolorosamente y igual que a mis hermanas duramos así como por 4 horas, ya eran como las 2 de la mañana, apenas al mediodía empezaría a activarse nuestros poderes nuevos y unirse con los viejo. Cuando termino la dolorosa tortura, la ola nos bajo y nadamos hasta el lago y ahí estaban ellos sentados lazando piedras hacia el agua, nosotras nos paramos detrás de un arbusto y ahí estaban ellos parecían triste mirando hacia nuestra casa y al lago, como si nosotras fuéramos a salir de ahí, bueno si pero al frente de ellos no , salimos, rápidamente esperamos hasta que nos salieran las piernas junto con la ropa y nos fuimos, mientras hacíamos todo eso Alice los controlaba con su mente, saben el poder que ella tiene para controlar los sentimientos de las persona y puede saber también que sienten cuando estuvimos en la entrada de la casa empezamos a reír de repente sentí una ola de alegría, gracia a Alice, hoy no íbamos a dormir nosotras nada mas dormíamos cuando al día siguiente íbamos a comer, y como comíamos a cada una semana dormíamos una vez cada semana, así que prendimos nuestro televisor y cuando voltee al ver el bosque pude ver a los chicos sentado en un árbol y sin previo aviso Salí al bosque y él se bajo del árbol para salir corriendo como sus hermanos pero lo agarre rápidamente de muñeca y él se dio vuelta con los ojos como platos de lo sorprendido que estaba

-¿co…mo… Como… me lograste…a...agarrar tan rápido?—yo pensé un poquito y después dije

-bueno fue, que me asuste cuando te lanzaste del árbol que me dio unas gana tremendas de correr hacia ti, que no lo pude contener, lo siento se me olvido por un momento que era vampiro—le dije rápidamente mientras el asentía

-Ho… bueno y eso que se tardaron tato de venir de casa de su tía, ya son—dijo y miro su mano rápidamente para después decir—las 3 de la mañana, ¿no tienes sueño?—dijo el sorprendido

--bueno es que ella vive lejos y dormimos en todo el camino, de ida y vuelta y no teníamos mucho sueño—dije muy nerviosa, espero que él no lo note

- Ho… bueno, que les parece si llamo a mis hermanos para que venga a pasar un rato con ustedes—dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo gordo hacia el caminito que iba hacia su casa un camino que nosotras nunca habíamos visto

-y de donde salió ese caminito nunca lo había visto—le dije señalándolo y él se puso todo nervioso

-bueno el caminito se hizo de las tantas veces que íbamos y veníamos en toda la tarde y noche—dijo él mientras jugaba con sus mano, en verdad se veía muy apenado

-Ho bueno tranquilo, igual gracias por lo menos mis hermanas y yo no nos vamos a perder cuando vallamos para allá—dije mientras volteaba a mi casa y veía a mis hermanas pegando su cara de los vidrios, cuando vieron que yo me volteo ellas pegaron sus labios del vidrio, como si se estuvieran besando a alguien y hay me di cuenta que me estaban simulando a mí y a Edward como si nos estuviéramos besando, yo les levanté el puño y ellas se sentaron de inmediato en los muebles echado se a reír mientras se chocaban las manos

-creo que tus hermanas es tan locas, bueno que te parece la idea de mis hermanos para venir para acá—yo abrí los ojos como plato y me voltio

-¡¡noooo!!—le dije tan fuerte que yo también me sorprendí y el pareció triste porque se le borro la gran sonrisa que tenia y de inmediato le aclare—despreocúpate en serio, no quiero molestarles, además como ya tu dijiste es tarde y de seguro mis hermana ya tienen sueño—cuando me volteo ellas se hicieron las dormidas y el la señalo como si estuviera locas, claro como ahorita se estaban burlando de mi y ahora estaban dormidas eso era una locura pero el minio la cabeza y le regreso la sonrisa

-bueno que tengas buenas noches, estaré pasando por aquí, ok – yo asentí y me fui con las chicas

-chicas vámonos hacia uno de los cuartos—les dije y ellas asintieron, subimos a mi cuarto, cuando estuvimos en mi cuarto

-¿Qué te dijo?—pregunto Alice, mientras yo cerraba la puerta con seguro, igual las del closet, el balcón y las ventanas para después deje caer las cortinas del balcón y ventana para que si viera nada

-que, iba a pasar a revisar la casa mientras dormíamos, a y adivinen hicieron un caminito de las tantas beses que venias a ver si ya aviamos llegado, y también que estaban locas—dije rápidamente y muy nerviosa

-Ho… vamos Bella yo no creo que lo hagan… Ho sí, bueno realmente no puedo ver el futuro creo que tengo un nuevo don acerca de ello—dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-Alice deja de hablar de tu don de ver el futuro, más bien preocúpate un poco por si los chicos ronda nuestras casa, pon alerta todo tus instintos, para saber también cuando estén cerca—le dijo Rose un poquito brava

-está bien—dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y se sentaba en el piso y nosotras hicimos lo mismo y al concentras pudimos oír las voces de Edward, Emmett y Jasper planeado algo

-ok chicos cuando me venias ya Alice y Rose estaban dormidas de seguro Bella las despertó para ir a su cuarto es impresionante lo rápido que se duermen, de repente se estaban riendo y cuando me volteé ya no, esas chicas son raras, pero bonitas – dijo y no pude reprimir una sonrisa

-aja, pero Edward, cuánto tiempo calculas tu, ya que no le puedes leer la mente, y me muero por ver a Alice, creo que me enamoro a primera vista—dijo mientras Jasper soltaba un suspiro y Alice también y susurraba _"creo que yo también"_

-no se amigo pero por lo rápido que se quedaron dormidas sus hermanas te aseguro que en menos de 5 minutos, todas deben de estar acostadas en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, como ayer—ósea que ayer también estuvieron aquí, eso me quito el aliento

-bueno esperemos unos 5 minutos—dijo Emmett, nosotras nos miramos nos pusimos las pijamas y nos acostamos en mi cama, mientras hacíamos todo eso y las pelea entre Alice y Rose por ir en el medio y ella gano porque era la más chiquita y tenía que ser la más cuidada, y bueno pasaron los 5 minutos y ahí se escucho cuando abrieron la puerta de la entrada y subían las escaleras pude escuchar como trataban de abrir la manilla, y dos maldiciones, una de Emmett y una de Jasper y al final la de Edward, creo que se dieron cuenta que estábamos aquí en mi cuarto, después de un rato se escucho cuando trataron de abrir la puerta del closet, y las tres maldiciones otra vez, paso unos minutos mas y puede oír cómo se subían al balcón y trataban de abrirlo y de nuevo can las maldiciones, puede escuchar también que alguien movía mis cortinas y un chic, como si le fueran quitado el seguro a mi balcón y hay me acorde del don de Emmett de mover los cosas con las manos y puede sentir como todas nos tensábamos, y seguí sintiendo los pasos de los hasta que pararon, uno al lado mío que obviamente fue Edward, uno delante de la cama que fue Jasper y otro que fue Emmett al lado de Rose

-chicos, es raro porque siento, como si estuvieran tensas, el ambiente esta pesado—dijo Jasper, y en eso sentí una ola de sueño proveniente de Alice—ok ahora por que sentí una ola de sueño, algo está pasando aquí—dijo el

-hay Jasper tranquilo, disfruta antes de que salga el sol y ellas se despierten—dijo Edward a mi lado, rosando su aliento, por mi oído

-bueno pero hagan silencio que las chicas se pueden despertar—dijo Emmett poniéndose el dedo en la boca, en eso a Rose se le ocurrió la brillante idea de moverse y decir:

-¡hay hagan silencio!-dijo tapándose los oídos, y todos se tensaron, después yo me moví y puse ligeramente mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward y dije:

-Edward diles que hagan silenció-lo abrase más fuerte y pude sentir que los músculos de su pecho se contraían mas, en eso Alice me abrazo a mi mientras decía- bella me duele la cabeza dile a que se callen, y pude sentir como Edward se iba parando y yo lo abrazaba más fuerte, en ese momento abrí mis ojos y pude ver que Edward estaba acostado al lado mío, Jasper estaba de cuatro patas en sima de Alice quien me había dejado de abrazar y se estaban mirado directamente a los ojos, y Emmett estaba acostado de lado abrazando por detrás a Rose la cual avía abierto los ojos y voltio latamente hacia Emmett que mostraba una gran sonrisa pero se le quito rápidamente cuando Rose dijo:

-¡ESTUPIDO, MONGOLICO, BAJATE DE LA CAMA!-mientras pataleaba, el se cayó al suelo, Emmett se paró de inmediato

-tu también—dijo Alice mientras iba a empujar a Jasper, pero el separo antes de que ella lo empujara, y Jasper se paro al lado de Emmett que estaban al frente de la cama y todos se centraron en mi y en Edward

-¡QUE! Ni piense que lo voy a soltar—dije mientras abrazaba más duro a Edward y abría los ojos como plato, varios se rieron hasta el, así que después lo lance al piso, y la sonrisita de arrogante se le quito e hizo que los demás nos riéramos y le saque la lengua

-bueno chicos que hacen aquí—pregunto Rose muy brava o eso parecía

-bueno como ayer vinimos y no se despertaron pensamos que hoy tampoco—dijo Emmett alzando los hombro algo que al parecer molesto a Rose y los demás Edward y Jasper lo miraron con caras de pocos amigos

-¡QUE AYER, QUE!—dijo Rose muy brava

-bueno tu sabes nos metimos por…-- fue interrumpido por Edward y Jasper

-¡shu!—le dijeron muy bajito y Jasper le pego en la cabeza

-nada, ayer dejaron la puerta de la casa abierta—dijo el muy apenado

-sí pero no era motivo para que vinieran hoy, te aseguro que hoy si se lo pasamos—dijo Rose mientras le ventaba una ceja

-si hoy si—dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

-pero discúlpenos en serio—dijo Jasper a punto de arrodillarse por la cara que tenia Alice yo también lo hiciera pero Alice se paro rápidamente y lo levanto

-no Jasper tranquilo, no tienes porque arrodillarte—le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-bueno pero tu si Emmett sabes ayer dormir con mi nada mas sostén rojo y una tanga roja ayer te tenia calor y tu bienes y me dices eso por favor es para cachetearte es mas ven acá—y Emmett se acerco con mucho miedo y le pego suave ya que no queríamos que ellos se enteraran de lo éramos

-bueno chicos ya que están aquí y nos quitaron el sueño, cuéntenos algo—dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama yo le hice espacio a Edward y primero lo dudo, yo le sonreí y el después se sentó al lado mi y Emmett y Rose hicieron las paces, duramos hablado hasta las 7 de la mañana ya que nos teníamos que cambiar y nos vestimos sencillas, bueno yo me puse una camisa negra junto con una pantalones desgastados y unas zapatillas y una bufanda negra en el cuello, Alice iba con una camisa maga corta parecida a la mía pero de un gris junto con unos leguis y unas botas , rose iba con una camisa larga roja, junto con unos bluyines y unas zapatillas rojas y de ahí nos íbamos al carro pero en eso aparecieron 2 carros, una hummer y un volvo plateado y de ahí se bajo Jasper de asiento del copiloto y se acerco a nosotras

-hola chicas hoy nos vamos en pareja, Bellas ve con Edward, Rosa ve con Emmett y tu y yo nos vamos en tu carro—dijo él mientras nos señalaba y de ultimo a Alice quien tenía una enorme sonrisa y salió corriendo a como un humano a buscar su carro y el que la esperaba en el umbral yo me acerque al carro de Edward y le toque la ventana del piloto

-hoola, que desea señorita—dijo él con una voz espectacular

-bueno señor le venía a preguntar cómo es eso que nos vamos separados en "pareja"—le dije mientras subía los dedos

-bueno señorita, isimos una apuesta entra nosotros y apostamos quien iba a llegar más rápido y no queríamos involucrarlas, aparte yo quería ir solo que esta preciosura al lado mío—dijo mientras sonreía de lado y yo me ponía roja—vamos Bella, súbete-- dijo él mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y yo iba y me montaba ya listo empezó la gran carrera que la gano Edward, nos bajamos y fuimos hasta la primera clase que fue muy aburrida pero Edward siempre me miraba, o me miraba de reojo, cuando llegamos a la hora del almuerzo, todo el mundos nos miraba como el de ayer pero hoy pasaron muchas cosas

* * *

**Ok chicas lo siento pero estaba de viaje y aquí le subo si puedo la subo mañana ok besos **


	5. Nuevoss poderes

**Nuevos poderes Bella POV **

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, sonaros las cornetas con la voz de la directora

-Buenos días alumnos a partir de este momento tendrán las demás clases libre, hay reunión de maestros así que después de comer si pueden ir a su respectiva casa, que tengan buenas tardes—y todo el mundo empezó a gritar

-chicos mejor comamos en casa—nos dijo Alice

-claro—dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, y nos fuimos al estacionamiento, nos fuimos en el mismo orden en que veníamos, mientras Edward y yo íbamos hablando en el camino

-y bueno, hoy vamos a jugar baseball—pregunto Edward en eso Alice interrumpió en mi mente

-Bella acuérdate de la reunión que tenemos en la isla, sabes al parecer son muchos nuevos poderes, bueno ya se lo he pasado ha Roselie, chao nos vemos cuando lleguemos al parecer hay un cola—cuando dijo eso el carro fue mas rápido

-Bella….Bellas… ¿estas hay?—dijo Edward mientras pasaba un mano al frente de mi cara

-he si lo siento, ¿Qué paso?—le pregunte rápidamente

-no que al preces, hay una fuerte cola, ha y si hoy íbamos a jugar—dijo mientras avanzaba un poquito

-he…no lo siento, es que hoy también vamos con la tía—le dije, y pude escuchar que Alice y Rose decían lo mismo

-y eso tu tía está enferma, o algo parecido por lo cual tengan que ir tan seguido—dijo con el seño fruncido

-si, tiene una enfermedad muy rara—dije mirando para otro lado

-y como se llama—me pregunto, mientras al fin salíamos de la cola para desviarnos hacia la entrada de nuestras casas, y la primera que se me vino a la mente fue la enfermedad llamada Tétanos **(al que no la conoce es una enfermedad muy peligrosa que puede causar la muerte, esta enfermedad se puede crear a causa de una que te cortes con vidrios sucios, cuando pasas la herida por la tierra, etc.… Esta enfermedad el expuse el año antepasado no sé si ha cambiado si quieren mas información busquen en wiki pedía hay sale todo)**

-se llama tétanos—le dije el abrió mucho los ojos, yo dije esta enfermedad ya que anteriormente en el otro instituto un profesor nos lo expuso

-a ok claro, yo también siendo ustedes me preocuparía mucho—dije él mientras aparcaba al frente de nuestra casa

-bueno pero lo bueno es que lo atacamos al principio y ya está mejor, hoy iremos al médico al ver que dice el doctor—le dije

-que te parce si las acompañamos—dije y yo negué con la cabeza tratando de buscar una excusa y rápidamente se me ocurrió

-es que a mi tía no le gusta que la vallan a visitar gente que no la conoce, y menos ir al médico por una enfermedad casi eliminada—le dije rápidamente

-bueno, pero cuando puedas me la presentas—y yo asentí

-bueno chao—le dije mientras me acercaba a él y le daba un beso en el cachete

-cha...ao… chao—dijo mientras me devolvia el beso y yo le sonreia cuando me bajo hay estaban las chicas

-bueno vamos a nadar—dijo Alice muy alegre

-¿cómo que a nadar? ¿Ustedes no iban a visitar a tu tía enferma?—dijo la perfecta vos de Jasper y las tres nos volteamos amos rápidamente

-a nadar, este seguro que escuchaste bien y no a andar—dijo Alice muy nerviosa

-no, créeme que tengo una perfecta audición y sé que dijiste nadar—dijo él mientras se ponía los brazos en su pecho y en eso empecé a ver todo borroso, y después todo negro y sentí como una fuerte manos me agarraban y varia personas gritaban Bella, cuando desperté, estaba en mi cuarto, con mis hermanas y con Jasper

-creo que me deben una explicación—dijo Jasper muy molesto

-Jasper créenos, cuando les tengamos más confianza te diremos—dijo Alice mientras le agarraba las manos

-y cuando será—dijo el muy triste

-no se pero hora nos tenemos que ir—dijo Alice mientras Rose me ayudaba a pararme

-entonces no tienen ninguna tía con ninguna enfermedad, ¿verdad?—dijo Jasper a un triste

-no Jasper es mentira—dije yo muy triste de haber dicho eso de nuestra gran tía

-entonces para donde van—dijo el ahora estresado, bravo y serio

-Jasper, como te dijo Alice, cuando téngannos mas confianza te diremos, por favor con préndenos—dijo ahora Rose muy brava y triste

-entonces ustedes, tendré que esperar—dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y se iba hacia la puerta le dirigió una rápida mirada a Alice y después se fue

-chicas vámonos—dijo mientras saltábamos por la ventana , y nos dirigíamos al lago, esperamos un rato y nos salió la cola, mientras nadábamos solo mirábamos el mar, el agua, los delfines, todo los tipo de tiburones peces, rocas bellísimas y más de una de nosotras agarramos varias, de repente empecé otra vez a ver todo borroso y sentí como iba cayendo y veía todo negro otra vez, pero después de un rato pude ver a una niña pelo amarillo igualita a Rose, sentada frente a un espejo y se estaba peinando, de repente se dejo de ver y cuando abrí los ojos estábamos en la isla, Alice y Rose me miraban preocupadas

-Bella estas bien, pudiste haber muerto allá abajo—dijo Alice muy preocupada, yo la miro a los ojos le agarro el brazo y cierro los ojos, pude ver a un niñita chiquita bien bonita pero igualita a Alice ella estaba nadando y detrás de ella habían varios peces y varios tritoncitos de la misma edad, en eso abrí los ojos y la mira directo a los ojos

-puedo ver el pasado de las personas—dije muy sorprendida mientras Alice sonrió

-tenemos poderes contrarios—dijo ella muy feliz mientras saltaba en eso Rose se para algo brava

-Rose que tienes—dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

-es que ustedes tienen poderes finos a cambio yo no—dijo ella brava

- claro que si tienes poderes finos, dime nadie puede congelar lo que sea, casi nadie puede manejar a las personas a su antojo, casi nadie puede desaparecer y hacer que las demás personas desaparezcan, y tienes muchos mas además de seguro tienes un nuevo poder, —dijo Alice muy segura

-está bien vamos a esperar—dijo Ella pero en ese momento pude ver que cambiaba de `persona y se ponía le pelo negro de Alice, junto con mis ojos y mas cuerpo

-vez, puedes cambiar de personalidad—dijo Alice muy emocionada en eso sentí varios cambios en mi y la enorme sonrisa de Rose y también pude ver los cambios en Alice—y también a las demás personas—dijo ella pero Rose negó

-yo no hice nada—dijo ella muy alegre, eso significaba que las tres teníamos el mismo poder eso era lo mejor

-bueno chicas es hora del entrenamiento—dijo Alice mientras aplaudía con las manos y empezaba a mover el agua, Rose y yo hicimos lo mismo pero con nuestros poderes después de un rato de mucha practica descansamos las tres estábamos sentada rescatadas contra una palmera en eso yo en pese a mover las nubes Alice y so que lloviera y después Rose y hizo que nevara, las tres nos reímos y pusimos el tiempo normal esperamos unos segundo más para regresar a casa cazamos algunos peces y nos fuimos a casa salimos rápidamente ya que no avía nadie así que seguimos de largo, estamos a las casa fuimos directo a la cocina a llenarla con los gran pescados, después subimos cada quien a su cuarto a cambiarse yo me puse un mono suelto con puros corazones de anaranjado azul y rosado junto con una camisa blanca que tenia escrita las vegas y al final un corazoncito y todo esto estaba en color rosado **(esa en verdad es una pijama mía favorita, jejeje xp) **cuando bajo ellas estaban hay sentadas viendo la television y me uní a ellas hasta el día siguiente 

**POV Jasper**

Cuando salgo de la habitación de Bella voy hacia la cocina y puede ver como las chicas se lanzaban desde arriba de una manera tan elegante como un vampiro cuando llegaron al suelo me asuste pensé que les iba a pasar algo pero de repente desaparecieron y yo trate de ir tras ellas, trate de alcanzarlas pero no lo logre, llegue al lago y puede oler ese rico aroma tan raro tan dulce con ese toque merino, en eso veo que el agua se mueve me acerco un poquito y pude ver una gran color brillante con verde desapareciendo rápidamente por el agua decidí no parle y me fui a la casa con los chicos quienes estaban paliando decidí acabar con esto y me metí ellos se quedaron troquilos cada quien se fue a su cuarto, a escuchar música, jugar en internet y pensar cosas absurdas hasta que se hizo de noche los tres nos reunimos en la sala a ver la television, hoy no íbamos a visitar a las chicas ya que de seguro estarían durmiendo y ayer no las dejamos dormir

**Chicas discúlpenme si es muy corto pero no tengo mucha inspiración ok besos y hasta el próximo capi **


	6. No es bueno molestar a Alice

**No es bueno molestar a Alice**

** Bella POV **

Después de tres días de nuestros nuevos poderes ya lo sabemos controlar y aquí estábamos saliendo para el centro comercial, Alice ya quiere volver a renovar el closet, bueno que sería de Alice sin sus compras. Cuando llegamos hay nos esperaban los chicos recostados de la hummer de Emmett cuando nos vieron llegar en mi pathfinder negra**(quien no sepa cuál es esa la puede buscar en google y del color negro)** , Emmett casi se le sale la baba y yo iba manejando a toda velocidad, me pare junto a ellos cuando volteo a ver el retro visor hay ya estaba Edward con una enorme sonrisa la termine de estacionar y él me abrió la puerta, cuando me baje quede muy cerca de él y él se estaba inclinando yo me acerco poco a poco y yo ruedo un poquito la cabeza y le doy un beso en el cachete y después le regalo una sonrisa 

-hola Edward—le dije mientras lo abrazaba y él me lo devolvía mientras cerraba la puerta

-hola—dijo mientras me soltaba y me agarraba la mano, nos encontramos con las chicas y los chicos en la entrada agarrados de la mano, nosotros nos acercamos y yo salude a Jasper y Emmett con un beso en el cachete igual que las chicas pero con Edward, cuando Alice iba a saludar a Edward se paró en seco y dijo:

-hola Edward, sabias que esa moda era del año pasado, ponte algo mejor—dijo Alice mientras lo evaluaba y él le volteaba los ojos-hoy será día de compras dobles—dijo Alice mientras saltaba muy emocionada mientras le agarraba la mano a Jasper, Jasper a mí, yo a Edward, Edward a Rosalie y Rosalie a Emmett, y todos íbamos corriendo por todo el centro comercial detrás de Alice, nos parábamos en cada tienda que ella veía y compraba de todo, de tops a camisas largas, de chores a pantalones tubitos, de zapatos deportivos a elegantes, de pequeños sarcillos a los enormes que me llagaban al cuello ,de collares que iban pegaban al cuellos a los enormes que llegaban al ombligo claro para las mujer nada mas, después ellos nos convencieron de comprar teléfonos y para que si no teníamos a quien llamar pero aceptamos, todas nos compramos un blackberry el Bolt ,ellos ya tenían uno y tenían el blackberry Javelin cada quien con su forro, después fuimos a otra tiendas electrónica para comprar una laptos, yo una azul, Alice una rosada y Rose una roja, cuando ya estábamos cansados llevamos las bolsas al carro, cuando íbamos camino al cine

-chicos que les parece si vemos esa película—dijo Alice señalando una película que se veía muy buena

-si—dijimos todos, los chicos fueron a comprar las entradas y nosotras la cucharía, pero lo único que compramos fue jugos que ni siquiera nos lo tomamos

-chicas, lamentó decirles que no había entrada para la película solo había para una llamada "Una novia poli"** (fue la única película que se ocurrió)** —dijo mientras nos daba las entradas y nos sentamos en filas de a dos y yo me senté junto a Edward, mientras pasaban comerciales él y yo hablábamos

-creo que Jasper se le va a declarar a Alice—dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a Jasper que le levanto el dedo del medio detrás del hombro de Alice y yo me reía

-bueno ya sé por estuvo todo el día sonriendo—dije mirando hacia Jasper que volvió a levantar el dedo y Edward soltó un leve gruñido el nos miro y medio una mirada con disculpa y después señalo a Emmett que estaba detrás de nosotros riéndose y eso me dio a entender que fue para el

-bueno, tu tía ya está mucho mejor verdad—me pregunto Edward con los ojos tristes

-sí, ella cumplía el tratamiento al pie de la letra y ya está mucho mejor, en uno de estos día se poni la vacuna antitetánica, ya nosotras la tenemos despreocúpate—dije y el mostro cara de alivio, en eso se apagaron las luces y mandaron a apagar los teléfonos para después empezar la película, la película era realmente graciosa, en medio de la película Edward paso un brazo por mis hombro y se acerco mas a mí, quito poco a poco en donde se pone el jugo y lo puso hacia arriba y me abrazo más fuerte, después de un rato ya la película no estaba tan interesante que las lindas manos de Edward acariciándome la espalda y me daba besos en la cabeza, hasta que termino la película, esperamos a que todo el mundo saliera y después nosotros salimos riendo simulada mente como todo el mundo

-chicas por qué no comen algo—dijo Emmett muy preocupado

-no Emmett esta mañana comimos mucho—dijo Rose mientras jalaba a Emmett para que no separara en un restaurante

-pero eso fue esta mañana hemos durado todo el día comprando y dentro de 2 horas cierran el centro comercial—dijo Jasper también preocupado

-bueno les prometemos que a lo que lleguemos a casa comemos—dijo Alice cruzando los dedos detrás de ella

-está bien y ahora que hacemos—dijo Edward mirando a todas partes en eso Alice se detuvo en una tienda para caballeros

-¡CHICOS! ¡MIREN ESA CAMISA! Esa le queda perfectamente Emmett, hay con esos pantalones – dijo una Alice muy emocionada mientras jalaba a Emmett hacia la tienda y le pasaba mas camisa y mas junto con los pantalones, se los hiso probar en eso Emmett estallo

-hay pequeña duende, inservible que lo que haces es comprar ropa, para ya me tienes arto, ya me has metido en otras tiendas , me tienes en la rayita yo quiero estar con Rose , en tiéndalo, no comprar, y estar al lado de una piche de enana que lo que hace es buscar mas y mas ropa en serio nunca te cansas—dijo él mientras daba pasos acercándose más a ella hasta tumbarla al piso y a ella se le salía una lagrima y se la limpio rápidamente y se levanto, en eso Jasper soltó un muy audible gruñido y Edward agarro Jasper y sale con él y Emmett, nosotras no quedamos un rato con Alice que estaba llorando, Rose y yo salimos después de un rato que ya Alice se había se calmo un poquito y pudimos oír que no muy lejos estaban los chicos, caminamos hacia los ruidos y ahí estaban en el Bosque Emmett y Jasper estaban paliando y Edward se trataba de meter en eso Alice se limpio las lagrimas y dejo escapar un enorme gruñido y todos hasta los chicos se quedaron sorprendido y Alice se acerco a Emmett

-tu, cabeza hueca, niño mimado, que lo único que hace es pensar en él y ser un niñito infantil, que lo que hace es fastidiar y hacer chistes de mal gustos en los momentos menos adecuados, si yo soy una enana o duendecillo que te harta por las compras, tu serás un niñito infantil que lo que hace es molestar mi estatura—mientras decía eso nos pudimos dar cuenta Rose y yo de los colmillos que le iban saliendo si no deteníamos lo podía matar y yo no quería eso así que agarramos a Alice

-Alice vámonos—le dije al oído

-no yo me quiero descargar en él, el me insulto me daño mis sentimientos, yo soy lo quería comprar ropa, quería que se viera bien, y que hizo dañar mis sentimientos—dijo mientras se le salía una lagrima y le crecían mas los colmillos y los dientes se le ponían mas puntiagudos

-Alice lo siento—dijo Emmett muy apenada y en eso Alice le iba a saltar en sima y yo la agarre fuerte mente, ella tenía los ojos perdidos en el odio, los tenia de un verde oscuro tan oscuro que está a mi me daba miedo pero la tenía que mirar a los ojos la tenía que tratar de tranquilizar

-chicos nos vamos—dije mientras empujaba a Alice antes de que perdiera por completo el control

-pero en serio lo siento—dijo Emmett en verdad muy apenado

-vete, que te conviene—le dije mientras hacía que Alice no dejara de mirarme

-en serio lo siento—dijo mientras que se trataba de acerca a nosotros y Alice que ya estaba volviendo un poquito en si grito

-QUE TE LARGUES NO ENTIENDES—dijo mirándome y Jasper lo agarro junto con Edward y se fueron yo agarre a Alice y le di las llaves a Rose nos montamos en el carro y salimos hacia la casa siempre teniendo la mirada fija de Alice, le deba palabra de apoyo

-ya piensa que es un sueño, un sueño, Emmett no te hizo tal cosa, el es una buena persona—le dije mientras le agarraba la cara a lo que llegamos a casa hay estaba Emmett parado en la entrada Rose se bajo y lo llevo a otra parte mientras Alice y yo íbamos hacia el lago y nos lanzamos al agua la única manera de que ella se calmara con el agua, cuando entro en si nos salimos y ella se veía muy triste

-hay Bella ,yo no quería molestar yo solo estaba comprando y haciéndole favores, tu sabes más que nadie que soy adicta a las compras, y me arruino así, ya está claro que mas nunca voy a salir con el de comprar, ese niño mimado no lo quiero ver ni en figura, y eso que ya yo lo quería como mi hermano y el que hizo, lo arruino—dijo mientras se le salían varias lagrimas—Bellas vámonos a casa—dijo después de un rato de llorar en mi hombro, se paro y e ayudo a mí a pararme cuando llegamos a la casa hay estaba Jasper

- Alice, ho gracias dios, estas bien, no le hagas caso a Emmett, el es un niñito—dijo mientras la trataba de abrazar pero ella se alejo y dijo

-Jasper nos vemos después voy a descansar—dijo mientras entraba a la casa, yo mire a Jasper que estaba dolido le di un abrazo y me despedí de él, cerré la puerta con llave y subí a mi cuarto y hay esta Alice

-Bella me puedo quedar aquí contigo—dijo muy triste y yo sabía que no era solo por lo de Emmett, así que asentí y me senté junto a ella, ella rescosto su cabeza en mis piernas

-Alice dime cual es la otra razón, por la cual estés triste—dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-es….es…que—suspiro—es que tuve una visión, una cortísima visión de que Jasper nos descubrió y no he podido ver más de ahí y eso me tiene preocupada—dijo mientras volvía a llorar

-shu, shu, shu, shu, tranquila Alice algún día se iban a enterar—dije mientras la miraba directo a los ojos—y creo que tu mas que bueno pues, sabes que tu le gustas a él—le dije con una sonrisa y ella también sonrió--- que te parece si sacamos las bolsas del carro y jugamos a la súper modelos—y ella asintió sonriendo y bajo corriendo y yo detrás de ella abrió la puerta y sorprendentemente tenía las llaves de carro, abrió el carro y saco todas las bolsas con mi ayuda, entramos a mi cuarto y después a al closet y tiramos todas las bolsas hay, sacamos los teléfonos nuevos, el mio era negro con un forro blanco con florecitas, y el de Alice era igual negro pero con corazones, después no pusimos a modelar y a acomodar la ropa junto con la música

-won Bella ese short con esa camisa te queda espectacular—dijo mientras aplaudía creo que la estaba distrayendo muy bien

-y a ti ese vestido—le dije mientras la señalaba y se veía bien bonita después de un rato de vestirnos y desvestimos y doblar cada cosa en su lugar bajamos a la cocina y cuando llegamos hay estaba Emmett sentado y pude sentir a Alice tensarse

-vete—le dijo con los dientes muy apretados y se paro rápidamente

-no Alice en serio no quería molestar, todo lo que dije es mentira, yo…...yo, tú no eres una duendecillo fastidiosa, bueno un poquito, per…—fue cortado por Alice que grito

-VETE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE QUIERO VER NI EN FIGURITA DE PLÁSTICO—dijo muy brava y preocupada agarre a Emmett

-vete, Emmett- le dije pero como él era "mas fuerte que yo" y no quería que nos descubriera se arrodillo al frente de Alice

-en serio perdóname—dijo muy triste

-Emmett sabes lo que me dijiste, yo solo quería que se vieran bien, quien serio yo si no fuera como soy, ok seré un poquito baja de estatura, pero soy divertida, graciosa y en toda esta semana te he ayudado con tu bromas, para que tu vengas en tan solo en 10 segundo lo arruinaras porque te aleje de Rose—dijo ella muy triste y brava a la vez

-en serio Alice, en este poquito tiempo conociéndonos, ya te quiero como mi hermana, y no sé qué aria si te perdiera, tu eres la hermana menos aparte de Bella que siempre he deseado—dijo mientas la abrasaba por las piernas y Alice cedió

-esta bien Emmett—dijo mientras suspiraba, el separo muy alegre y la abrazo le dio muchas vueltas por toda la casa hasta que pensó que ella estaba mareada y la bajo

-hay mi pequeño duendecillo, te quiero mucho—dijo mientras la abrazaba y en eso bajo Rose algo roja de los celos

-hola—dijo y Emmett se separo de Alice rápidamente

-he… amor no es lo que tú piensas—dijo mientras se acercaba a Rose y Alice y yo nos miramos y gritamos

-¡AMOR!—y ellos sonrieron

-sip… amor, Emmett se me declaro cuando llegamos—dijo muy contenta mientras se acercaba a él y le dio un piquito y la abrazo por la cintura y en eso tocaron la puerta y ahí estaban Edward y Jasper, cuando Alice vio a Jasper se le aguaron los ojos y subió a su cuarto, todos nos quedamos callado y Jasper también estaba triste porque se fue a un rincón, yo salude a Edward y subí para ver a Rose, como ya se pueden dar cuenta Alice y yo éramos más unidas Rose siempre estaba con nosotras pero ella era no se mas alejada creo que nos tiene cierta envidia por que nosotras tenemos más poderes que ella, cuando llegue a su cuarto ella estaba hay tirada en su cama llorando en silencio yo la abrase y ella se recostó de mi hombro y lloro hay, después de un rato de que ella se tranquilizo yo la agarre por la barbilla e hice que me mirara a los ojos y le dije

-Alice porque lloras, si sabias que algún día el se iba a enterar lamentablemente, pero como él, los demás también así que disfruta del tiempo que queda antes de que lo pierdas—le dije, ella entendió mi consejo y me abrazo

-gracias Bella por abrirme los ojos—dijo mientras me terminaba de abrasar y se paraba ahora muy anídame—vamos para abajo no hay tiempo que perder- dicho esto méjalo con ella y bajo la escalera muy rápido me listo en el último escalón y yo casi me caigo si no fuera por Edward que me agarro por la cintura para que no me cayera, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por un rato y yo le dedique una sonrisa y él me la devolvió y en eso escuchamos estruendosa risa de Emmett resonar por toda la casa cuando llegamos a la sala Rose le había pegado por la nuca y puso cara de gafo

-¿pero que dije? Aparte es verdad, ellos se aman se quieren y se adoran no se por qué no están juntos—dijo él mientras ponía cara de niño bravo

-hay Emmett no abuses, que todavía pude que este brava contigo—dijo Alice y el abrió los ojos como plato

-no Alice, en serio lo juro no me vuelvo a meter contigo—dijo el muy triste

-hay tranquilo Emmett, es echándote broma—dijo Alice mientras volvía a abrasar a Jasper

-lo bueno que aprendió hoy es que: No es bueno molestar a Alice, enserio—dijo él mientras abrió los ojos y nosotros nos reíamos a carcajadas

* * *

**chicas en verdad estpy muy triste nisiquiera un solo Reviews bueno espero que la proxima si tenga por favor **


	7. Ella es nuestra mama, Esme

**Ella es nuestra mama, Esme**

**POV Bella **

Bueno ya pasado 1 mes desde que conocimos a los chicos, y hoy le iba a declarar mis sentimientos a Edward, yo se que solo llevo conociéndolo 1 mes, pero peor fue Rose y Emmett, ellos fueron muy rápidos nada mas en una semana, pero la mejor pareja fue Alice y Jasper, Jasper la invito a cenar, claro ella no comió nada pero lo distrajo diciéndole cosas has que él la agarro de la mano, le dijo para bailar, en eso el detuvo el baile le acaricio las mejillas y le pregunto si quería ser su novia, y ella le respondió que si, el lidio un beso en la boca mientras le daba vueltas por todo el salón, hasta que no pudo mas, después se vinieron ellas nos conto. Pero hoy estábamos en la casa de los Cullen, yo estaba dispuesta a hablar con Edward y Edward se veía muy feliz y no me soltaba, y eso no me molestaba sinceramente

-Bella vas a jugar—me pregunto Alice mientras movía su mano al frente de mi

-he… si… si claro—dije

-creo que primero vas a hablar con Edward, creo que te quiere decir algo—dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo y se iba, yo me volteo a buscarlo y ahí estaba el

-Bella puedo hablar contigo, asolas—dijo mientras miraba a los demás y Emmett solo una gran carcajada

-claro—dije y él me llevo al jardín que él me dijo que lo había decorado su madre y nos hiso pararnos en el medio de todas esas flores y rosas de todo colores

-Bella te quiero decir algo—dijo muy sereno

-dime para algo estamos aquí, a y también yo te quiero decir algo—dije muy emocionada

-di tu primero—dijo el señalándome ahora nervioso

-no tu—dije señalándolo

-no primero las damas—dijo el

-si pero tú me trajiste para acá para que hablemos—dije yo también nerviosa y en eso los dos dijimos

-¡hay ya! ¡Me gustas! ¡Que! ¡En serio!—y pude escuchar la estrenuos risa de Emmett y varias risita pero no le preste atención si no que seguí mirando los ojos de Edward y el los míos

-alguna vez te he duchi que tienes los ojos más bellos que he visto—dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con su mano tan suave y tibia

-y tú tienes el cabello más sexy de todo el mundo—y con eso nos echamos a regir y el de repente se puso serio

-¿Bella, quieres ser mi novia?—me pregunto un tanto nervioso

--si Edward—y él me abrazo, me separo del suele y me empezó a dar vueltas, y después nos dimos un beso, el paro de dar vueltas me puso en el suelo y en ningún momento nos separamos, en eso siento unos enormes brazos por mi cintura que me alejan de Edward

-pero que moer…-- fue interrumpido por Emmett que dijo

-cálmate hermanito, mira que nuestros padres llegan en unos minutos, o se te había olvidado—dijo mientras alzaba las cejas

-no lo siento, creo que hoy no podemos jugar, hay ya va un mes de retrasando el jugo cuanto más—dijo el se acerco a mí y me susurro—al fin vas a conocer a mi mama—si al fin, porque ni si quiera en las visiones que he tenido del pasado de ellos no la he podido ver nada mas a su papa

-bueno chicas vamos a la entrada para que nuestros padres conozcan a nuestras bellas novias—dijo Emmett mientras me soltaba y abrasaba a Rose por detrás, yo me volteo y me encuentro con Edward sonriendo

-al fin, ares mía, eres mi novia—dijo mientras me robaba un piquito

- vamos chicos—dijo Alice mientras me jalaba y nos para todos en la entrada

-chicas mejor las presentamos más tarde, creo que es mejor, sabes tenemos un mes sin ver a nuestros padres, espérenos en patio, en donde íbamos a jugar baseball—dijo Jasper mientras le guiñaba el ojos a Alice y nosotras mis íbamos para allá, cuando llegamos nos sentamos en un banquito

-hay Bella al fin—dijo mientras me saltaba en sima

-si Bella ya me estaban estresando—dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa—sabes yo querían que estuvieran juntos y ustedes nada y alfan reaccionaron—dijo mientras me daba un abrazo amisto, y en eso pudimos echar un carro estacionarse, y un menor grito, y despee acuchamos la voz de la mama de Edward, era bien bonita y cantarina y la de su padre era gruesa pero bonita, hablaron por un rato hasta que…

-mama quiero que moscas a nuestras novias—dijo Edward muy emocionado

-al fin, nunca antes habían tenido novias, espero que estas sean muy bonitas como para llamar su atención, y quitar sus estados de rebeldía, y más que todo a ti Edward—dijo la bellísima voz y nosotras nos echamos a reír

-hay mama, vamos para que las conozcas – dijo y en eso se escuchar los pasos venir y nosotras todavía estábamos riendo, nosotras esta vamos volteadas a las puerta si que en un segundo después la abrieron y escuchamos las pasos—mama quiero presentarte a nuestras novia, chicas por favor parece y voltense a mi dado que las voy nombrando ok—dijo Edward

-ok—dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo

-mama quiero presentarte a Rosalie, y su sobrenombre es Rose ella es mi queridísima novia—dije Emmett y con eso Rose se volteo—ella es la mayor—dijo Emmett otra ves

-bueno mama quiero presentarte a Isabella, pero por preferencia dile Bella—dijo Edward y yo me voltio le di la mano y ella nos miraba a mí y a Rose con los ojos como plato, y en eso se le tranco la respiración

-y mama mi novia es Alice, si quieres le puedes decir Ali—dijo y Alice se volteo le tendió la mano y le regalo una sonrisa a su mama

-chicas ella es nuestra madre, Esme—dijo Edward mientras la abrasaba ella nos miro a las tres tan rápido y después se desmallo-mama, mama que pasa, mama reacciona—nosotras nos acercamos

-¿no es que un vampiro no se puede desmallar?—dijo Rose y todos la miramos con mala cara

- está bien me callo—dijo Rose mientras se acercaba a nosotros

**POV Esme **

Al fin iba a ver a mis niños tenía mucho tiempo que no los veía, ya que nos había ida a chicago por un mes y una semana, en verdad todavía estoy triste porque no he conseguido a mis sobrinas, y al parecer Tatiana quiere hablar con migo, de que neos pero por el tono que me lo decía era sumamente importante

-amor por qué no nos vamos dentro de una semana más—dijo Carlisle muy triste ya que no podíamos tener nuestro tiempo a solas

-ho vamos cariño, yo quiero ver a mis hijos, y por lo que me han dicho han encontrado al fin unas amigas—dije muy entusiasmada al saber de que mis hijos estaban felices, y que al fin puede que se enamoren

-está bien—dijo triste

-hay vamos—le dije mientras le agarraba las cara y le daba un piquito—mira que en el habían privado podemos hacer nuestras cositas—dije mientras le agarraba la camisa y lo acercaba a mí y el sonreía de lado, nos montamos en el carro y hay duramos besándonos un largo rato, hasta que llegamos, nos bajos y nos montamos en el avión y hay hicimos cosas inimaginables dios nunca me iba cansar de amarlo, nos vestimos y nos fuimos a la sala vimos un rato la tv

-amor, creo que deberíamos tomar estas vacaciones más seguido—dijo Carlisle mientras me besaba el ovulo de tras de mi oreja

-dios… Carlisle—dije mientras me montaba a enjarciadas en sima de él y volvíamos a empezar y así estuvimos hasta que llegamos nos vestimos rápidamente y nos bajamos de avión, fuimos a buscar el carro de Carlisle para después ir nos a la casa, llame antes de llegar

-hola Emmett—dije por teléfono

-hola mama como estas—dijo mi querido hijo

-bien cariño, mira dile a tus hermanos que ya vamos llegando—dije muy feliz

-claro, mami—dijo muy en tuncas modo después tranco en todo el camino estuvimos callado de la felicidad, me asome por la ventana y vis los grandes árboles hasta que vi una casa de vidrio bien bonita creo que era de las amigas de los chicos, hasta que llegamos a la casa y ahí estaban mis hijo y no logre con trola mi emoción y solté un grito, abrí la puerta y los abrase

-hola mama—dijeron a la vez

- mis hijos al fin – dije mientras ahora abrasaba a uno a uno

--mama quiero que moscas a nuestras novias—dijo Edward muy emocionado y yo también me emocione

-al fin, nunca antes habían tenido novias, espero que estas sean muy bonitas como para llamar su atención, y quitar sus estados de rebeldía, y más que todo a ti Edward—dije mientras saltaba como una niñita emocionada y pude escuchar las rosas de detrás del patio y yo los miras con las cejas arribas

-hay mama, vamos para que las conozcas –me dijo Edward y me susurro—ellas son tres hermanas por favor—yo asentí y las chicas al parecer todavía estaban riéndose, abrí la puerta y las chicas estaban volteadas en un banquito —mama quiero presentarte a nuestras novia, chicas por favor parece y voltense a mi dado que las voy nombrando ok—dijo mi pequeño

-ok—dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo una era de pelo amarillo, otro de un marrón chocolate y otra de pelo negro

-mama quiero presentarte a Rosalie, y su sobrenombre es Rose ella es mi queridísima novia—dije Emmett y con eso Rose se volteo—ella es la mayor—dijo Emmett otra vez yo me quede sorprendida ella era igual a la descripción que me hizo Renee de sus hija mayor el día en que se murió y el mismo nombre

-bueno mama quiero presentarte a Isabella, pero por preferencia dile Bella—dijo Edward y ella se voltio tendió la mano era igualita y el mismo nombre yo se la agarre y era tibia y suave, era tan fría como las de una…

-y mama mi novia es Alice, si quieres le puedes decir Al—dijo y Alice se volteo le tendió la mano y le regalo me regalo una hermosa sonrisa

-chicas ella es nuestra madre, Esme—dijo Edward y me abrazo yo no podía créelo eran ellas las mira y recordaba las palabra de Renee "_la primera es __Rosalie o Rose para su preferencia, bueno ella es alta para la edad que tiene es muy alta, tiene el pelo amarillo y largo, unos ojos increíbles son azules pero unos azules increíbles es como si fuera hielos hay metidos y tiene sus curvas bien moldeadas y el don que la identifica en el hielo_" y era idéntica tal como la describió pero con más cara de mujer después vi a Bella y recordé las palabras de Renee "_Isabella o Bella para su preferencia, ella es como una mescla entre sus hermanas ya te darás cuenta también ella es mediana, de pelo de ella raro porque es chocolates pero también tiene mechones amarillos y otros negros ya vas a saber porque y lo tiene también largo, y sus ojos también son una combinación entre azul y verde el azul es como aire y te hace sentir pacifico pero de pues vine el verde que pareciera que se estuviera derritiendo, ella también tiene sus curvas muy pronunciada pero ella no se da cuenta y el don que la identifica son dos el aire y el fuego" _y tal como ella me dijo no lo podía creer las había conseguido y de ultimo vi a Alice "_Alice o Ali como te guste ella es todo lo contrario a rose ella es bajita , el pelo de ella es negro y corto , sus ojos son verdad unos verdes pacíficos como el agua , sus curvas también muy pronunciadas, bueno todas tienen curvas moldeadas y pronunciadas son bellísimas si ahorita que todas tienen unos 15 años ya van para 16 la semana que viene 13 de septiembre y el don que ella identifica es el agua"_ y tenia razón todas eran bellísima y sus ojos ron tan lindos el de todas esos ojos que ellas tenían y de repente vi todo negro

* * *

**en verdad hoy estoy muy inspirada pero hasta aqui llega**


	8. accidente

**Accidente POV Bella **

Después de que la mama de Edward se despertó, nos fuimos ya que hoy era luna llena, y nos poníamos más jóvenes y creo que ellos tenían que hablar mucho, salimos y nos fuimos hacia nuestra casa nos pusimos nuestros trajes de baño, y salimos corriendo hacia el lago

**POV Edward **

Después de que se fueran las chicas recostamos a mama en el sofá

-mama que paso—dije y ella miro a papa

-son ellas, Carlisle son ellas, las conseguí—dijo saltando fuera del mueble y volviendo a saltar cayendo encima de papa, nosotros nos miramos subimos los hombros y sonreímos, porque al fin mama estaba feliz, yaba ellas, de repente me acorde cuando nosotros éramos pequeños y mama llorando jurándose que iba a buscar a sus sobrinas y hasta ese día no iba hacer feliz, o sea que ellas pueden, bah… de seguro está feliz de que ellas son nuestras novias y que somos felices con ellas y listo.

-chicos vamos cada quien a su habitación, bueno hoy les dejo que paseen por ay y vean a sus novias, mientas su papa y yo vamos estar ocupados en la habitación arreglando cuentas—dijo desapareciendo con papa escaleras arriba y lo primero que hicimos fue ir con las chicas, pero cuando llegamos a la casa no había nadie de seguro fue con la tía, Jasper miro la casa y de repente sale corriendo hacia el lago y escuchamos muchas risas, cuando llegamos no había nadie, el agua se removía y pudimos ver como algo se movía así que nos metimos, y sentí que algo me pateaba el pie y baje la mirada rápidamente pero no, no había nada, esperamos unos minutos en silencio y en eso aparecieron las chicas y extrañamente se veían mas jóvenes como si tuvieran 16 años otra vez, ellas estaban sonriendo, cuando miro el reloj ya eran como las 2 de la mañana

-¿por que llegaron tan tarde de donde su tía?—pregunte yo algo bravo

-lo sentimos papa es que mi tía está enferma otra vez, y se nos paso el tiempo—dijo mi ángel sonriendo

-vengan métanse con nosotros ya que se cambiaron y se pusieron esos lindos bikinis—dijo Emmett sin quitarle la vista a Rose

-lo siento cariño pero es muy tarde es mejor que nos vallamos a acostar a dormir—dijo dándose media vuelta y Emmett a velocidad vampírica salió y quedo detrás de ella pero de repente también estaban Bella y Alice en una forma posesiva detrás de ella, ella se volteo lentamente

-Emmett intentabas mojarme—dijo muy pero muy brava tanto que pensé que le salían colmillos como la otras vez con Alice, preocupado Salí y Jasper también salió, y nos pusimos detrás de él, las chicas relajaron la posesión rápidamente, creo que se dieron cuentas de que no era lo posición adecuada, las chicas se miraron y asintieron como si alguien les fuer dicho algo

-ok, Emmett ella te la va a pasar esta, ahorita se pone de mal humor ya que tiene sueño, si déjala que le llevemos y se recuesta mañana la veras, más tranquila—dijo Bella se me acerco—chao amor—dijo y se voltio yo le agarre la mano que te ni asca y la acerque a mi

-no antes si mi beso de buenas noches—dije y le agarre la cara con la misma mano no valla hacer que se pinga como Rose aunque no lo creo, ella es diferente, la iba a abrazar pero ella se separo, me dio un piquito mas y se despidió de los demás y después las chicas se fueron, nos lanzamos al agua

-hay no se chicos pero siento que las chicas ocultan algo—dijo Jasper mirando a la casa que estaba toda oscura

-yo también creo eso, siempre que le ofrecemos para bañarnos no, no, no y no, viste como se pusieron ahorita, no sé como mi Rose puede cambiar tan rápido de humor ni siquiera se despidió de mí, no sé qué le pasa creo que ya se está cansando de mi—dijo saliendo del lago y corrió no se a donde

-Jasper ¿Qué sientes cuando estamos con ellas?—le pregunte y él me miro, negó con la cabeza

-no Edward no te voy a decir, bueno, si siento que nos ocultan algo pero yo voy a esperar hasta que Alice me lo cuente—dijo saliendo también del lago corriendo hacia la casa yo me quede un ratico mas y me fui a la casa, me bañe y me puse la ropa de una vez, fui a mi cama y me puse a tocar en el piano, como a las 4 de la mañana dejamos de escuchar los pequeños gritos de mama y papa, a las 6 en punto fui a buscar a Bella, mi Ángel…

**POV BELLA **

Después de vestirme con unos pescadores blancos, una camisa blanca cuello tortuga que me llega a la cintura, junto con un pullover negro y unas zapatillas negras, me deje el pelo suelto pero me puse dos ganchitos, baje y hay estaba Edward, agarre mi morral y nos fuimos en mi camioneta, nos estacionamos cerca de un barranco ya que mi puesto lo ocupa Rose y su flamante rojo, no podía creer que todavía siguieran bravos entramos y fuimos directo al salón Emmett estaba sentado en una punta y en la otra estaba Rose, en medio de los dos estaba Alice y Jasper, estos estaban súper nerviosos, ojala no se les pegue el humor porque si no van a destruir la escuela, Edward y yo nos sentamos en nuestros puestos habituales, y así pasamos todo el día hasta el almuerzo, cuando nos sentamos Rose y Emmett se miraron, ella le susurro _"te amo y nunca dudes de eso lo que pasa es que estoy en mis días, por favor no quiero pelear mas contigo, y nunca escúchame bien nunca pienses que me enamore de otro por que el único en mi corazón eres tú"_ el sonrió y le agarro la cara plantándole un besote, en eso nos laman a mí y a Edward para la dirección

-bueno dios director—dije

-buenos días, niños necesito que me hagan un favor—dijo el director y nosotros asentimos—quiero que esperen afuera a un señor que nos va a traer los nuevos uniforme de educación física—nosotros asentimos—ok gracias ya se pueden ir espérenlo en la entrada—dijo y nos fuimos a la entrada

-Edward espérame aquí voy a buscar mi ipod—dije el asintió me jalo hacia él y me dio un pico

-no te tardes mucho—dijo mientras me soltaba, camine hacia mi carro abrí la puerta y saque mi ipod rosado me los puse y busque una canción que me gustara, me di media vuelta estoy empezando a caminar cuando se escucha un chirrido, me volteo y el camión venia hacia mí, vi a Edward correr hacia mí, le puse la mano en el pecho y el cayo para tras, me volteo y hago lo mismo con las manos abiertas detuve el camión que venía de lado hacia mí, me echo para tras haciendo que tumbara mi camioneta y cayendo yo contra el piso de tal fuerza que utilice, el camión se estaba cayendo de lado pero me pare a velocidad sirenica deteniéndolo cuando me volteo estaba Edward con la boca abierta y los ojos como dos platos, en eso todo el mundo empezó a salir del colegio, Edward me agarro y corrió a velocidad vampírica llegamos a un bosque, no muy lejos del colegio

-¿Cómo hiciste todo eso?—dijo muy nervioso

-que cosa—dije de los más normal

-Bella me tumbaste a mi contra el piso, tumbaste tu camioneta por el barranco, y detuviste al camión, y todavía me preguntas que cosa—dijo mirando me fija mente—ok si no me lo quieres decir no me lo digas pero si eres mita humano y mitad vampiro créeme que no te voy a delatar con los Vulturis, yo te amo, nunca lo llegaría hacer—dijo y esas palabras me conmoviera negué con la cabeza me senté en el piso, en eso Alice irrumpe en mi mente, _-tranquila Bellas se lo puedes contar lo he visto y actuó normal despreocúpate-_ yo lo veo a él, palmeo a mi lado para que se siente, suspiro y se acerco a mí y yo para estar segura le dije a Alice _–estás segura—_y ella me respondió_—si, ya díselo te va a aceptar—_me volteo hacia el

-Edward, yo soy una sirena—dije y el abrió los ojos de pues negó

-no te creo—dijo levantándose

-es verdad Edward, porque tú crees que soy tan fría como tú, porque tengo tanta fuerza, también puedo escuchar hasta mejor que tu, puedo correr más rápido que tu, también tengo mejor vista como tú, y como soy tan pálida como tú, como no como si no nada más una vez a la semana, como crees que duraba hasta tarde despierta y después al día siguiente iba como si nada y sin ojeras, como…. —el me paro poniéndome un dedo en la boca

-ya entendí, ya te creo—dijo con los ojos brillantes—o sea que también eres una criatura mitológica pero cierta, haber puedes conceder un deseo si hago algo bueno—dijo sonriendo y yo negué con la cabeza iba a empezar a hablar pero él me corto—si, sí, eso nada más es en película, bueno dime como son las sirenas—dijo emocionado como un niño en una dulcería

-bueno, cada sirena tiene un don en especial, pero como Alice, Rose y yo somos princesas, o sea somos de la realiza y todo eso, pero como mama murió cuando teníamos, no me acuerdo sinceramente por que murió de una enfermedad, junto con papa, nosotras también pasamos por ella pero logramos vivir, y con esa enfermedad se nos borro la memoria—dije y el me abrazo

-¡Ho! Cuanto lo siento—dijo

-tranquilo eso paso hace 13 años – dije subiendo los brazos él se quedo pensativo un momento, negó la cabeza y después me pregunto

-¿y cuáles son tus dones?—yo sonreí moví mi dedo en círculos y enzima de mi dedo se hizo un remolino, lo deje de hacer ya que su cara era un tanto arrugada como si no eso fuera lo único me metí en su cabeza y le dije _–no, no es lo único—_el me miro asustado yo agarre una roca y la derretí en mis mano haciendo lava, el me miro sorprendido, después con el dedo ruedo la árbol, y así seguí hasta mostrarle todos mis poderes—y ¿no puedes salir a la luz del sol?—me pregunto y yo negué--¿Por qué?

-por que nos secamos, no ves que nosotras somos del agua, al parecer sol nos secamos y nos ponemos toda chichitas y feas, pro si en esa noche hay luna llena nos los quita o habrá que esperar hasta que allá otra vez luna llena—dije subiendo los hombro, el se acerco a mi u me abrazo

-gracias—dijo mientras me daba un pico

-por que si no he hecho nada—dije el me abrazo muy fuerte

-por confiar en mí—dijo y hay nos quedamos hasta tarde, nos fuimos corriendo en competencia hasta la casa se despidió de mi con un gran beso tierno, el más tierno que alguien nunca me pudo dar


	9. conviviendo con humanos

Conviviendo con los humanos y fiesta

POV B

Después de hablar con Edward y decirle la verdad nos fuimos a la casa en donde nos esperaba los chicos que estaban hablando animadamente.

-hola- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, todo el mundo se voltio y sonrieron Rose y Alice me empezaron a llenar de preguntas, bueno en verdad Rose me llenaba de preguntas y Alice decía lo lindo que se había comportado conmigo y que me había aceptado y bla bla bla…. Cuando leí la mente no me pude aguantar y me eche a reír

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Jasper cuando Alice y Rose también se echaban a reír cuando yo les dije lo que pasaba y se empezaron a susurrar

_-a veces pienso que se leen la mente entres si y también a nosotros-_dijo Emmett con el seño fruncido, todas a los segundos paramos de reír y nos miramos

_-y también como que nos escuchan viste como pararon de reír apenas dijiste eso—_dijo Jasper mirándonos Edward nos miro e interrumpió rápidamente la conversación de sus hermanos

_-bueno si ustedes la miran así claro que se van a quedar rápidamente calladas—_les dijo y ellos se quedaron callados rápidamente y nos miraron

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso por que se callaron?—pregunto Alice mirándolo a los tres

-nada, nada cariño hablando entre nosotros—dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un pequeño besito

-tenemos que planear una fiesta—dijo Alice emocionada

-ja… ja… ja… muy graciosa Alice—dije mientras me sentaba en el regazo de Edward

-hay claro ya se acerca nuestro cumpleaños- dijo Alice emocionada

-por cierto ¿Cuántos años cumples?—dijo Emmett con rascando la cabeza, todas nos miramos con los ojos bien abiertos.

-hay no se acuerdan cuando nos conocimos, y nos sentamos a hablar—dijo Alice, yo mire a Edward y el negó con la cabeza de inmediato me voltee hacia Rose.

-_Rose utiliza tu don de crear recuerdos que nunca ha pasado._

_-ok- _me respondió ella y empezó a formular el recuerdo, cuando termino se los metió a los chicos, volví a ver a Edward y el me miro con los ojos abiertos y vi lo que paso es noche y en una partes que nos habíamos quedado callados ese día por qué no sabíamos que decir era suplantada por una en la que ellos nos preguntaban nuestra edad y nosotras les respondíamos con 16 años

-así ya me acuerdo, jajajaja tienen 16 y van para 17 años—respondió Jasper sonriendo, las tres asentimo-¿ y están pensando en hacer una fiesta he?

-ps ¡sii!—dijo Alice animada

-no Alice—dije yo parándome del regazo de Edward—sabes que a tía Tatiana no le gustaría y menos a tía victoria, si se llegan a esterar sabes que nos van a hacer volver—dije y ella me miro triste y asintió

-aff es verdad—dijo y se cruzo de brazos—pero no tiene por que enterarse tía victoria y sabes que Tati nos ama como si fuéramos sus hija ella nos ha criado desde que se murió mama y papa—dijo y Rose asintió—además no vemos a tía Victoria de hace 5 o 4 años porque ha de venir nada mas por una fiesta—dijo brava

-ash está bien—en cuanto dije eso ella me salto enzima y me empezó a decir gracias, gracias- pero ¿a quién vamos a invitar?—todos se miraron

-bueno es hora de convivir las demás personas y ustedes con los humanos—dijo Rose y todos rechinaron

-vamos chicos ¿Qué tan malo ha de ser?—dijo Alice parándose

-no se Alice es que nunca lo hemos hecho nada mas acido con ustedes y porque tamos enamorados de ustedes desde el primer día que las vimos—dijo Emmett abrazando a Rose, Jasper abrazo Alice y Edward me agarro de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo, y me dio un beso en el cuello

-bueno, ya que tanto nos aman, es hora de convivir con los demás—dijo Alice y después bostezo, y miro el reloj—hay pero mira la hora que es—todos miramos la hora y eran las 11:30 p.m

-si ya es muy tarde es hora de que nos vallamos—Jasper parándose, le dio un beso a Alice y se despidió de Rose y de mi con un abrazo después fue Emmett, que hizo lo mismo pero le con un beso a Rose y abrazo a Alice y a mi, y de ultimo fue Edward que me dio un beso y después les dio un abrazo a Alice y a Rose.

-bueno es hora de hacer las invitaciones, ve como nos vamos a vestir, como se van a vestir los chicos, como vamos a arreglar la casa, la comida para las personas, has es un trabajo muy fuerte para tan solo una semana, ósea 7 días—dijo Alice paseando por toda la sala

-bueno si es en 7 días caería lunes, así que tenemos 6 días—dijo Rose y Alice se puso a dar más vueltas

-yo diría 5, el domingo va a salir el sol y también hay luna llena, porque vamos a faltar el lunes ese día también va haber sol—dijo Alice sentándose en el mueble

-bueno chicas vamos a ir trabajando, Alice dibuja la ropa que tengo que crear, Rose ve creando los invitaciones, y yo voy a ir acomodando la sala para ver cómo vamos a arreglar todo para mañana a ver como iremos a interactuar con los humanos, voy a buscar información de cada uno de las personas que estudian con nosotros—y con eso dicho nos fuimos cada quien a su cuarto, lo primero que hice fue buscar la lista de mi salón y la de la otra sección, tenía pensado invitar a los del último año, pero ya serio mucha gente, no mejor no, cuando ya tuve la listo empecé a buscar nombre por nombre en la computadora.

_1° día_

Como a eso de las 5:30 a.m. llego Alice con ropa para que me cambiara que ya era tarde, rápidamente me bañe y me puse unos licras negros y en sima una camisa de botones blanca con una bufanda negra y unas zapatillas blancas, me deje el pelo suelto en onditas al final y me agarre la pollina con un ganchito en forma de lacito negro muy bonito, me eche brillos y un poquito rubor. Cuando estuve lista baje a la sala y hay estaba Alice con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa manga larga verde cuello tortuga, se puso un cintillo del mismo color y unos converse igual, Rose Tenia unos licras blancos con una camisa larga roja y unas votas rojas y se amarro el cabello de lado. Las tres nos miramos y salimos apenas se escucharon las corneta del carro de Emmett al parecer no iríamos todos junto en la Jeep de él, los saludamos y nos ayudaron a montar en el Jeep ya que era muy alto, ya montadas el arranco, y en el camino le estabas contando que íbamos hacer para la fiesta, llegamos Emmett se estaciono en el mismo lugar de siempre, nos bajamos y como llegamos muy temprano no habían muchos de nuestro salón, avían como cinco personas y si mal no recuerdo eran Ángela Weber, Mike Newton, Mary Swan, Anthony Masen y Jessica , Jessica estaba con Mike y Mary con Anthony, nosotros nos acercamos a ellos, ellos Mike y Jessica nos miraban sorprendido y nos dejaban de comernos con la mirada, en cambio Ángela, Mary y Anthony nos dieron una sonrisa

-hola mucho gusto, yo me llamo Mary Alice Hale y ellas son mis hermanas Isabella o bueno Bella y Rosalie Rose y nuestros novios que me imagino que ya los conocen por que tienen aquí más tiempo que nosotras, Jasper, Edward y Emmett—dimos saludamos con la manos y ellos asintieron con la cabeza

-si mucho gusto—dijo Jessica comiéndose con la mirada a Jasper—yo soy Jessica y estoy para servirles—dijo y le guiño el ojo a Emmett y a Edward, Edward de inmediatamente me abrazo por la cintura

-si el nuestro igual, o por favor quisieran ponerse ustedes juntos para tomar una foto, ya saben soy la periodista del colegio y quisiera ponerlos mañanas—dijo Ángela, nosotros nos pusimos cada quien con su pareja y ella nos tomo la foto- por cierto mi nombre es Ángela

-bueno en que podemos ayudarlos—dijo tal Mike comiéndome con la mirada, con eso Edward me pega mas contra el mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-no bueno, queríamos ser mas sociables—dijo Alice saltando

-ha claro y que se debe eso—dijo Anthony—un gusto Anthony

-bueno es que vamos a hacer una fiesta y queríamos invitarlos a todos los de nuestro año—dijo Rose

-Ho claro que si ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?—dijo Jessica emocionada

-en uno de estos días—dije yo y con eso suena el timbre

-bueno chicos nos vemos después—dijo Emmett despidiéndose.

_2° día_

Ya eran las 4 de la mañana y estaba ayudando a Alice con la ropa tenia a tres maniquís enfrente y lo había cambiados tres o cuatros veces, un maniquí era del cuerpo de Rose, otro del mío y otro de Alice, cuando por fin se decidió ya eran las 5:30 ella me dio otro conjunto, me bañe y me lo puse esta vez era una camisa cuello tortuga de mangas tres cuarto azul y me llegaba hasta medio muslo, era bonita y suelta la camisa, juntos con unos vaqueros oscuros y unas zapatillas negras me amarre el pelo de medio lado con la pollina cayendo en capas igual de medio lado, me pinte la boca con brillo, baje y allí me esperaba Edward con el bolso, lo agarre y le di un beso en la boca, salimos u nos montamos en su volvo y salimos rumbo al colegio. A lo que llegamos empezamos a saludar y así paso el día en la mañana, conociendo a los humanos con viviendo con ellos

_3° día_

Ya habíamos llamado a los que iban a preparar los pasa palos y las bebidas en la fiesta, ahora estábamos en el patio en estos días los chicos en la tarde vinieron al patio a ayudarnos a hacer las piscina ya la mitad estaba casi echa, tenía un tobogán muy grande, y la piscina en medio tenía una fuentes y ya casi terminada, ahorita estábamos viendo de qué color lo íbamos a decorar todo, yo decía azul ,mi color favorito, Alice verde y Rose Rojo, y en definitiva ninguno de los 3 combinaba.

-que les parece unicolor, así tipo carnaval les parece—dije yo, ellas asintieron y empezamos a dibujar para ver cómo iba a quedar, a eso de las 5 a.m. subimos a arreglarnos me bañe y me puse una camisa morada con unos pantalones blancos y unas zapatillas moradas, me puse un cintillo blanco y baje, como las chicas no se habían terminado de vestir me puse a jurungar el teléfono que antes tenía como tres contactos ahora tengo a casi todo el colegio y lo tenía lleno de mensajes, bufe y me recosté del sillón, como 10 minutos después bajo Rose y de ultima Alice, nos subimos las tres en el carro de Alice, ya que el mío estaba destrozado, tenía que comprarme uno nuevo, bueno a los pocos segundo de a ver arrancado ya los chicos estaban detrás de nosotros, llegamos e hicimos lo mismo que ayer, sonó el timbre y entramos, ahorita teníamos castellano.

-buenos días chicos hoy tenemos un examen sorpresa, de lo que vimos el lunes—dijo la profe y nosotras nos miramos con los ojos abiertos el lunes no le habíamos prestado ni un poquito de atención a la profesora, ella entrego los exámenes, en cuanto vi mi hoja le empecé a leer la mente de Edward, y escribía lo mismo que el, cierta forma me estaba copiando, en eso el cierra los ojos, en la última pregunta, se voltio, me sonrió y le entrego el examen a la profe y salió. Yo lo vi salir con la cara ceñuda, la profe me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, lo bueno es que había dejado su lápiz y todas sus cosas aquí ya que en la siguiente clase tocaba en este mismo salón, yo toque su lápiz y vi lo que escribió, sonreí de lado, escribí la después y salí, afuera me esperaba el con un abrazo el cual esquivé con rapidez, y lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados

-Ho vamos Bella yo sabía que te ibas a acordar—dijo el tratando de volverme a abrazar, yo levante y una ceja, le sonreí y los abrace con todas mis fuerza, al rato escuche como se quejaba y lo solté

-no mijo no me acorde toque tu lápiz y lo vi—dije y empecé a caminar hacia la salida, cuando ya estuvimos afuera el me acorralo contra el carro

-por lo menos me das un regalo de agradecimiento por ayudarte en el examen—yo alce las cejas y asentí, me fui acercando a le hasta que juntamos nuestros labios, al principio el beso fue lento, dios, sus labios eran suaves, y tenían un sabor muy rico, Edward delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua para que le abriera paso a mi boca y así lo hice, abrí me boca y así fue como empezó la lucha de nuestras lenguas, el empezó a acariciarme las caderas y la esperada, mientras yo enrabada mis manos en su bello, hermoso y sedoso cabello, el fue bajando las manos hasta agarrarme el trasero y darle un pequeño apretó bajo mas los brazos subiendo mis piernas y yo de inmediato las enrosque en su cintura, y cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo más intensa se pare nuestros labios bruscamente y baje mis piernas e agarre sus manos entres las mis y las subí a mi cintura

-bueno creo que eso fue suficiente, ya que al final no me quisiste dar la respuesta, yo te corto tu momento del regalo dije y empecé a caminar hacia el colegio-¿no vas a venir?—el me miro y asintió, se acerco a mí y me abrazo por la cintura, me dio un corto besos y con eso entramos al colegios, en el pasillo nos dimos uno que otros piquitos, hasta que llegamos al salón que ya todo el mundo había terminado y diciendo que estaba fácil, nosotros nos reunimos con los chicos y en eso sonó el timbre, yo le di otro beso a Edward, el me sonrió y seguimos hablando con los chicos.

_4°dia_

Ya teníamos casi todo listo, hoy seria la entrega de invitaciones, que Rose tuvo que volver a repetir porque habíamos dicho que la fiesta iba a hacer de todos los colores y la tarjeta al principio era roja, así que la cambio a varios colores, ya todo estaba, ahora nosotras nos encontramos sentadas en la sala, yo vestía, un vestido negro de mangas hasta el codo, tenía unos licras blancos ya que por aquí "hace frio" y siempre está lloviendo, el vestido tenía una capucha, me deje el pelo suelto con onditas al final y me puse toda la pollina para atrás con un cintillo negro de terciopelo, Alice dice que así me queda precioso, también tenía unas zandalias negras, las 3 estábamos sentadas revisando la lista

-esta Jessica no me cae bien—dijo Alice

-a mi tambien, has visto como mira a Emmett—dijo Rose

-ho vamos chicas, a mi tambien me cae mal, tambien mira a Edward y a Jasper de la misma manera, ¿por que mejor no le hacemos un bromita en la noche? por que por lo que he escuchado le cae mal a todo el mundo, ¿Qué les parece?—ella se meraron entre si y acintieron. En eso los chicos tocan la puerta, las tres no miramos en el espejo que esta cerca de la puerta nos retocamos y le abrimos

-hola chicos-dijo Alice, ellos nos devolvieron el saludo

-¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?—pregunto Edward me entras me agarraba de la cintura y me daba un pico

-ps hoy vamos a repartir la invitaciones—dijo Alice saltando

-ho que bien, hoy otra vez tenemos, que con vivir con las personas ya no te vasta con estos 3 ultimos dias—dije Emmett

-corazon, te prometo que entragamos las tarejetas y nos vamos—dijo Rose, el asintio y ella se le hacerco y le dio un beso.

Despues de eso nos montamos en el carro, en el camino hablamos de cosas, y con la bromas de Emmett pasamos un rato amigable, llegamos, nos bajamos, mientras caminavamos hacia los salones entregábamos las invitaciones.


End file.
